La vida es un sueño
by KopiiZelas
Summary: Este fic no tiene final por causas que se especifican en el "mensaje a los lectores". Mis mas sinceras disculpas.
1. Prologo

Ohayo  
  
Bueno, esto es un Universo Alternativo como tantos otros, pero aún así estaría bien que me dierais vuestra opinión.  
  
Bueno, ahí va un pequeño prologo.  
  
Personajes de my friend Kanzi- chan (Kanzaka).  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
Esta historia, señoras y señores, comienza como tantas otras: Con dos figuras, una pelirroja y bajita, y la otra rubia y alta, que recorren un sendero lleno de polvo, de piedras medio enterradas y otras que se pueden patear impunemente. Y eso, precisamente es lo que hace la figura pelirroja.  
  
Ésta se queja constantemente de un persistente dolor de cabeza que hace días que la atormenta. La figura rubia parece ser que no escucha lo que le dicen y entonces, comienzan a pelear. O más bien, la pelirroja empieza a apalear a la rubia.  
  
De repente, aparecen una banda de lo que parecen ser unos bandidos.  
  
La figura pelirroja, que resulta ser una muchacha de unos 17 años de edad, deja de practicar el homicidio con (o contra) la persona rubia, que resulta ser un hombre alto y bastante apuesto, y decide centrar su atención hacia los bandidos.  
  
Los ladrones, creyendo haber intimidado a la muchacha, se lanzan al ataque, pero, de repente, se produce una fuerte explosión, la cual deja a su paso un gran cráter. Por que resulta que esa chica no es una muchacha cualquiera, sino Lina Inverse, la asesina de bandidos, también conocida como Dra-mata.  
  
El hombre, que no puede ser otro que Gaudy Gabriev, también ha salido dañado por la explosión. Éste le recrimina a Lina que le podía haber hecho daño y ésta pasa de él olímpicamente.  
  
Pero sin embargo..  
  
"Ha sido culpa de éste maldito dolor de cabeza... No he podido controlar el Drag Slave..." pensaba malhumorada la hechicera.  
  
De repente, el dolor de cabeza fue en aumento. Hasta tal punto que la hechicera empezó a tener vértigo y se le empezó a nublar la vista.  
  
La aparentemente frágil muchacha, se tambaleó peligrosamente. El espadachín la cogió entre sus fuertes brazos al tiempo que iba a caer.  
  
- Lina... Lina ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Pero Lina ya no podía responder, porque había caído inconsciente.  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
Bueno, de momento hasta aquí.  
  
Besos como mastodontes del ama de las bestias:  
  
Zelas Metallium. 


	2. ¿Dónde estoy?

Ohayo  
  
Bueno, antes de nada, quisiera avisar de que este fic contiene propaganda subliminal, tacos, palabrotas, lenguaje vulgar... como queráis llamarlo (aunque intentaré poner poco de esto) y algún que otro contenido político. Si no os gustan estas cosas, podéis echaros atrás ahora que estáis a tiempo (y aunque lo parezca esto NO es un ultimátum U)  
  
Segundo. Agradezco a Kaede Shirakawa su review (ya que es el único que he tenido ú.ûU)  
  
Kaede Shirakawa: Bueno Lina es una manera de llamarla. Es una traducción. Yo creo que sería en realidad Rina, pero, por la pronunciación (según en japonés o en inglés), se escribe Lina o Reena (de todos modos da igual, es solo una manera de llamarla). En cuanto a lo de Dra-mata, es un mote que le dan a Lina (creo que es una comparación con el carácter de los dragones, pero no estoy muy segura... -.-U). Gracias por los besos y los ánimos .  
  
Bien, ya sabéis: Este fic está hecho con ánimo de lucro y sin ninguna intención de plagio, etc, etc, etc. Así que el copyright es de mi amigo Kanzi (Kanzaka) y toda esa gente que le ayuda.  
  
En fin... Espero que el primer chapi sea de vuestro agrado.  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
Lo primero que entrevió la muchacha al abrir los ojos fue un techo increíblemente amarillo (pintado así a propósito con vete tú a saber qué pinturas) y un trozo de trapo que le caía encima de los ojos.  
  
Gimió un poco al moverse mientras se quitaba el trapo de la frente y al girarse para ponerse boca abajo en la cama...  
  
PPPOOOOOFFFF  
  
La pelirroja cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. ¿Qué demonios era eso?¿Una broma? Se levantó en el acto y miró el lugar donde segundos antes había estado tumbada y no pudo hacer más que quedarse perpleja.  
  
Delante suyo se encontraba el objeto más extraño del mundo: Un sofá. Pero, claro, ella no sabía cómo se llamaba. Sólo sabía que era como un sillón pero mucho mas ancho... y más mullido.  
  
Sus piernas chocaron contra algo detrás suyo. Se giró quedando de nuevo impresionada: Una mesa de patas extremadamente cortas le cerraba el paso.  
  
Pero si esto había sido extraño, lo que viene, fue lo más increíble que Lina se pudo encontrar en todo el mundo.  
  
Un aparato rectangular y plano con muchos botones que tenían extraños números grabados, estaba encima de la mesa. La muchacha lo cogió, apretó sin querer un botón y de repente, como por arte de un sortilegio demoníaco, una caja negra empezó a gritar y a dar voces, pero lo más increíble de todo no era eso, sino que había gente metida dentro. Había pocas cosas que asustaran a Lina... y ésta fue una de ellas.  
  
La hechicera emitió un sonoro grito y acto seguido se situó detrás del sillón alargado.  
  
- ¡¿Qué haces, Lina!?- dijo una voz perpleja.  
  
La pelirroja dio un respingo y, como un rayo, se giró asustada... Cosa que cambió al ver quién le había hablado. Su primera expresión fue de perplejidad y después de enfado.  
  
- ¡¡¡ZEROS!!!- gritó mientras señalaba con un dedo al aludido.  
  
Zeros, daba toda la imagen de un tipo desordenado. Su cabello, ahora extrañamente negro pero con reflejos de lo que podría ser color lila, estaba recogido en una cola de caballo algo corta y algunos mechones violáceos le enmarcaban el rostro. Tenía los ojos abiertos en una expresión de perplejidad, pero... no eran los mismos ojos que poseía el mazoku... Conservaban ese extraño color de antaño, pero eran diferentes... eran... más humanos. La camisa y los pantalones estaban extrañamente desgastados y mal planchados, y una parte de ésta estaba metida por dentro de los pantalones. Pero lo que escandalizó a Lina no fue esto, sino que se podía ver una parte de lo que sería su ropa interior.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUE... QUE... QUE... QUE HACES ASÍ VESTIDO????!!!!- Dijo la muchacha poniéndose automáticamente de todos los colores posibles.  
  
Zeros se miró, puso los ojos en blanco expresando impaciencia y se acabó de sacar la camisa por fuera de los pantalones.  
  
- ¡Las tías sois unas pesadas, joder!¡Ya me basta con que mi hermana y Amelia me hagan de "asesoras de imagen", para que encima me vengas tú con eso!.- rechistó Zeros al tiempo que le arrebataba a Lina el aparato negro de la mano y hacía que la caja negra dejara de gritar.  
  
¿Hermana?¿Amelia?¿Aseso... aseso... lo-que-sea de imagen?¿De qué demonios le hablaba éste ahora?  
  
- ¿Qué...?¿De qué estás hablando...?- dijo Lina atónita por el comportamiento del mazoku... pero éste hizo caso omiso y siguió con su monólogo.  
  
- Por cierto, no te preocupes por la telenovela esa que querías ver, que te la he grabado, Linita- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, sin duda alguna, esperando que la pelirroja montara en cólera. Al ver que su comentario no había hecho el efecto esperado, levantó una ceja.- ¿Pasa algo, Lina?  
  
- ¡¡¿QUÉ SI PASA ALGO!!?¡¡CLARO QUE PASA ALGO!!¡¡YO ME DESMAYE POR ESE HORRIBLE DOLOR DE CABEZA, Y ME DESPERTÉ AQUÍ DONDE VAS VESTIDO CON ROPAS RARAS Y HABLAS DE COSAS RARAS Y TE COMPORTAS DE UNA MANERA RARA!!- tronó Lina al tiempo que Zeros intentaba hacerla callar mediante gestos.  
  
Lina empezó a jadear fuertemente después de gritar mientras Zeros la miraba asustado.  
  
- Lina... ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy rara...  
  
- ¡¡NO!!¡¡¡EL RARO ERES TÚ!!!- señaló Lina acusadoramente al demonio mientras a éste le caía una gota por la sien.  
  
- Eeeemmm... Bueno, bueno... cálmate, Lina...  
  
- ¡¡NO QUIERO!!- gritó Lina como si fuera una niña pequeña. Pasó un rato hasta que se calmó, y entonces preguntó mirando hacia los lados - ¿Dónde está Gaudy?  
  
- ¿Gaudy?- dijo Zeros incrédulo. Por un momento pareció que la pregunta le había herido pero luego sonrió, travieso.- Estamos preocupadas por Gaudy ¿Eh Linita?  
  
Decir esto y que la cara de Lina adquiriera el mismo color que su pelo fue todo uno.  
  
- Vaya, vaya... Linita... Parece que se nos han bajado los humos de golpe ¿eh?- dijo él guiñando un ojo.  
  
- N... no... Y no me llames Linita...- dijo la pelirroja aún con la cara de color escarlata. Zeros rió.  
  
- Bien, ahora cuéntame qué te pasa.  
  
Lina se vio forzada a explicar el episodio de su terrible dolor de cabeza, y ya de paso, toda su vida, desde que se había ido de viaje.  
  
Mientras explicaba, veía que la expresión en el rostro de Zeros era todo un poema. Incredulidad, diversión y cierto grado de incomprensión se reflejaban en esos extraños ojos que Lina no conocía.  
  
Lina, después de más de dos horas y media, culminó su relato con la muerte y resurrección de Valgarv.  
  
Cuando por fin calló, Zeros la miró estupefacto.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Lina de mal humor.  
  
- Bueno, veras... ¿Cómo decirlo para que no te ofendas...?- dijo Zeros rascándose la cabeza. Acto seguido entrecerró los ojos y la señaló con un dedo - ¡Estás loca!  
  
- ¡¡¿¿C"MO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME LOCA, SO CATETO!!??¡¡SE SUPONE QUE NO ME TENÍA QUE SENTIR OFENDIDA!!- tronó la pelirroja mientras intentaba ahogar a Zeros.  
  
- Pero Lina...- dijo él zafándose- ¿A dónde quieres ir con esa historia?¿De verdad te crees la sarta de tonterías que estás diciendo?  
  
- ¡¡¿TONTERÍAS!!?- repitió Lina.  
  
- Sí, Lina, creo que has visto demasiada televisión.  
  
- ¡¡ENTONCES QUE ME HA PASADO SEGÚN TÚ!!¿EH?- tronó la pelirroja.  
  
- Bien, empezaré desde el principio: Tu nombre es Carolina Inverse, tienes 24 años y acabas de terminar la carrera de informática pero te tienes que conformar trabajando en una empresa de diseño gráfico (tu sección es el diseño de webs). Tu hermana lleva la cafetería de al lado y tu jefe es un niñato al que no soportas. Tus mejores amigos del instituto y de la facultad van contigo al trabajo y, hasta hace poco, eran tus compañeros de piso de los cuales solo quedo yo. ¿Sigo o te parece suficiente?- preguntó Zeros un poco airado.  
  
- Sigue- dijo Lina igualmente enfadada.  
  
- Pues, famosa chica hechicera invencible, Lina, hace apenas un mes te estuviste apunto de suicidar porque el único tío al que has querido en tu mísera vida te da calabazas y ahora se intenta casar con tu mejor amiga. Intentaste gasearte en un coche ¿sabes?. ¡Menos mal que te pillaron a tiempo! Te llevaron al hospital y ayer mismo te dieron de alta- dijo Zeros.  
  
- ¿Qué yo me intenté suicidar?¿Yo, Lina Inverse?- dijo la pelirroja sin poder creérselo.- ¿Me intentas tomar el pelo, mazoku asqueroso? ¡¡Te aseguro que si esto es uno de tus planes para que me una al bando de los mazoku te juro que...!!  
  
- ¡¡¡QUE NOOOOOOOOOO!!!- gritó Zeros. Acto seguido se dejó caer encima del sofá.- Mira Lina, piensa lo que quieras, pero mañana tienes que ir a trabajar. No estás en el mundo ese (en realidad nunca has estado). Esto no es ningún castillo ni ninguna posada ni nada de eso, es un piso. Y eso- dijo señalando a la caja negra.- es un televisor. Así que tendrás que empezar a acostumbrarte, porque lo voy a encender.- apretó el botón del mando a distancia y la tele se encendió.  
  
Lina se asustó de nuevo, pero al menos ya no salían esos gritos, sino que, el señor que había dentro del televisor, empezó a hablar sobre una tal guerra que se estaba dando en un lugar llamado Irak. La pelirroja se dirigió hacia un pasillo oscuro para recorrer la casa.  
  
Empezó a andar entre la oscuridad y se tropezó con algo que la hizo botar del susto. De repente, todo se hizo luz. Unas cosas redondas dentro de unas lámparas, parecían dar la luz necesaria para ver.  
  
- Así mejor ¿no?- dijo la voz de Zeros a sus espaldas.  
  
- Supongo.- dijo Lina secamente y se encaminó hacia la primera habitación.  
  
Era un cuarto de baño. Había una cosa rara en la pica (el grifo) una ducha con esa misma cosa rara y un water. Encima de la pica de lavarse las manos, una vitrina con espejo le devolvió la mirada...  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ ES ESTOOO!!!??- se escandalizo la hechicera al comprobar el penoso estado de sus cabellos.  
  
Estaban cortos y rizados, por lo que le daban la imagen de un Rezo en versión femenina, los miró con pena y una lagrimita en los ojos.  
  
- ¡Ah, eso!- dijo Zeros, divertido.- Eso es que viste un peinado muy "mono" en una revista y te lo quisiste hacer en la peluquería, pero resulta que era un peinado para cabello liso... y tú lo tienes algo ondulado.  
  
Llevaba un pijama a rallas rosas y, al mirarse a los pies descubrió unas zapatillas del mismo color. Lo único que le gustó de su nueva imagen (que era más adulta) era que sus pechos eran un poco más grandes.  
  
- ¿¿¿Qué es lo que llevo puestooooooooo???- preguntó mientras unos ríos de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.  
  
- Es un pijama que te regaló Gaudy por tu cumpleaños. Es horrendo, pero te lo pones porque...  
  
- ¡¡No me lo digas!!- pidió la pelirroja. Zeros rió por lo bajo.  
  
Lina huyó (literalmente) de su imagen y descubrió que habían un total de tres habitaciones en las que, según Zeros, se habían hospedado anteriormente Amelia, Zelgadis y Gaudy.  
  
La habitación de Zeros era un verdadero caos. Pantalones, camisas, camisetas, corbatas, ropa interior... todo estaba tirado encima de una mesa de escritorio, en la silla y encima de la cama (que estaba deshecha), donde también reposaban otros objetos.  
  
Lina le miró de reojo.  
  
- Por eso no querías que entrara ¿verdad?  
  
- Mas o menos...- respondió él apurado.  
  
La hechicera se dirigió a lo que supuso que sería su propia habitación.  
  
Al entrar un leve olor a humedad le inundó las fosas nasales. Las paredes y el techo estaban pintadas de color verde claro. Por todos lados había pegatinas con notitas del estilo "Comprar cinta adhesiva" o "Concierto de Sabina el lunes". Luego, en un gran corcho, estaban colgadas algunas fotos en las que estaban ella y sus amigos de siempre... Zelagdis, Amelia, Sylpheel, Filia... Gaudy...  
  
De repente y por primera vez en ese mundo, tubo la extraña sensación de que todo aquello le resultaba familiar y una especie de nostalgia recorrió todo su cuerpo.  
  
Abrazó con ansiedad el peluche de una tortuga que reposaba en su cama y miró a Zeros, que estaba en el marco de la puerta. Allí, con esa camisa azul de un 50% de poliéster, y los oscuros pantalones vaqueros ajustados, se le veía raro y a Lina le pareció que era lo único que desentonaba en la familiaridad del habitáculo.  
  
- Esto... me resulta familiar...- dijo Lina melancólicamente. Zeros no respondió, simplemente se la quedó mirando inexpresivamente desde su posición.- Tal vez al desmayarme, morí y he revivido en este nuevo lugar...- pensó Lina en voz alta.  
  
- O también puede que tengas amnesia y tu subconsciente haya creado un pasado ficticio.- propuso Zeros. Esta vez fue Lina la que no habló.  
  
No lo creía. No podía ser. No era posible que su vida, toda esa vida que había vivido como una genial y hermosa chica hechicera procedente de Zefilia, fuera una mentira. Se negó rotundamente a creerlo, pero no tenía más ganas de discutir eso con Zeros, él no lo entendería. Lo mejor sería darle la razón y discutir el tema con los otros cuando los viera.  
  
- Eso de que me intenté suicidar... ¿Iba en serio?- preguntó Lina en parte un poco sorprendida por lo que le había dicho el que antes fuera el general y sacerdote del ama de las bestias.  
  
- Sí.- contestó él. De pronto se acercó y se sentó en la cama con ella.- ¿Lo recuerdas?  
  
- No.- respondió Lina. Zeros cayó de culo al suelo.  
  
- Ya veo...- repuso.- Anda, vamos a ver la tele.- apremió.  
  
Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
La cocina no estaba mal, aunque Lina se sentía desorientada. Al principio no había notado ni que era una cocina.  
  
Zeros fue quien hizo la cena (ya que Lina no sabía ni freír un huevo). La cantidad de comida, aunque no fue sustanciosa, es decir, aunque no había tanta como a la que Lina estaba acostumbrada, le pareció más que suficiente y el estómago se le llenó enseguida. Lo que le resultó verdaderamente extraño.  
  
Después de cenar, y después de mucho discutir, Zeros convenció a la pelirroja de que se sentara en el sillón a ver un rato la televisión.  
  
- ¿Cómo puede caber la gente por ahí dentro?¿Y cómo pueden meterse?- preguntó Lina mirando con recelo el aparato.  
  
- No están ahí realmente, Lina. Solo es una imagen de una persona que está hablando en otro sitio.- informó sonriente Zeros pareciendo, de nuevo, el mazoku de antaño.  
  
- Oh. ¿Es como una bola de cristal?- preguntó Lina, curiosa.  
  
- Eeeeeeemm... más o menos.- asintió Zeros con una gota cayéndole por la sien.  
  
De repente Lina se puso como un tomate.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Zeros. De repente pareció como si le fuera a dar un ataque de nervios- ¿¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN??¿¿TE DUELE ALGO??¿¿QUIERES UN POCO DE AGUA??  
  
- No...- respondió Lina.- Es que con tanta pregunta me siento tan idiota como Gaudy.  
  
Zeros cayó al suelo de culo (otra vez).  
  
- No me des esos sustos, Lina... – dijo jadeando.  
  
Pero Lina ya no escuchaba, no veía, no estaba pendiente de nada... que no fuera el televisor. Y es que el extraño aparato parecía emitir un efecto hipnótico. Sobre todo en la llamada "publicidad". Era un mundo ideal en el que no podías vivir si no comprabas ese producto. ¿Cómo podía ser que algo tan maravilloso no existiera en su mundo?¡¡Sería increíble!! "¡Cómprate una Biblia Claire! Podrás recitar todos los hechizos que quieras por solo 10 monedas de plata." O "Mi mamá se compró unos Talismanes Demon Blood y ahora es una gran hechicera. ¡Vamos, no esperes a que se agoten!" Oh, sí... la de problemas que se habría ahorrado gracias a ese cacharro.  
  
Era un invento extraordinario. Salía una chica con el cabello muy despeinado y al usar ese champú, de repente se le ponía totalmente liso y "perfecto". Otro caso, una mujer que no estaba a gusto con sus pechos... iba a no se qué sitio y se los ponían tan grandes que la mismísima Naga sentiría envidia de ellos.  
  
Lina se levantó de repente y se dirigió al baño ante la atenta y extrañada mirada de Zeros que no se movió del sofá.  
  
Ruidos y mas ruidos procedentes del lavabo, era como si Lina estuviera rebuscando.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!- gritó la pelirroja.  
  
- ¡¡¿¿QUÉ-QUE-QUE-QUE PAAAAAASSSSAAAAAAA??!!- gritó Zeros corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.  
  
Cuando llegó, vio todos los botes esparcidos por el suelo con su contenido derramado. Cuchillas de afeitar, secador, pinzas, pinturas, gomas de pelo y otros objetos (algunos sin identificar) estaban esparcidos por todas partes.  
  
- ¡¡¿¿PERO QUÉ HAS HECHOOOO??!!- gritó Zeros.  
  
- ¿¿¿PORQUÉ NO TENEMOS EL CHAMPÚ PARA CABELLOS ONDULADOS ANOXEER???  
  
Zeros se quedó con los ojos como platos.  
  
- ¡¡¡CONTÉSTAME!!!- tronó Lina.  
  
- Porque... no te lo has comprado.  
  
- ¡¡PUES ME VOY A COMPRARLO!!- anunció la pelirroja.  
  
- ¡Espera!- dijo Zeros cogiéndola por el tobillo (se había tirado en plancha para evitar que Lina se fuera a la calle en pijama).- ¿Por qué quieres comprar eso ahora?  
  
- Lo han dicho por la tele.- informó Lina. A Zeros le cayó una gota por la sien.  
  
- Ay, Lina... Verás, no tienes que hacer caso de todo lo que digan por la tele... Los anuncios no dicen la verdad, solamente anuncian un producto, dicen que existe. Pero no estás obligado a comprarlo si no quieres.  
  
- ¡¡Pero yo sí que quiero!!- protestó Lina como si fuera una niña pequeña.  
  
- Pero Lina... No todo lo que se dice en la televisión es verdad. ¿Crees que el pelo se te va a quedar igual que el de la tía esa que ha salido?  
  
- ¡Pues claro!¡Y además en un momento!- dijo la pelirroja. Zeros cayó al suelo otra vez y se levantó murmurando algo como "Paciencia, Zeros, paciencia..."  
  
- Vamos a ver. No todo lo que sale en la tele es real, por ejemplo, los anuncios no lo son, y las series de televisión o las telenovelas tampoco. Las películas también son mentira, pero hay algunas que son reales y los telediarios dicen la verdad.  
  
- Los anuncios, películas, y series son reales y los telediarios no.- dijo Lina intentando memorizar.  
  
- NOOOOOOO ¡¡ES AL REVÉS!!- dijo Zeros con ríos de lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
- ¿Los anuncios películas y telediarios son mentira y las series y telenovelas verdad?- preguntó Lina empezando a marearse.  
  
- Nooooo... Los anuncios películas series y telediarios son verdad y... no... son mentira, pero... ay, mierda, me he equivocado... Bueno, mira, mañana bajas al súpermercado y te lo compras ¿vale?- dijo Zeros. A Lina le cayó una gota por la sien.  
  
- ¿Qué diablos es un súpermercado?  
  
- Esto será muy duro...  
  
Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
El pequeño y extraño reloj de pared marcaba una hora muy tardía. El televisor emitía un extraño programa en el que la gente gritaba y discutía, se desnudaba y pasaban vídeos de gente confabulando contra otras personas.  
  
Zeros se había quedado dormido en una extraña e incómoda pose encima del sofá, lo que demostraba que no era ningún mazoku. Los lisos y oscuros cabellos violáceos caían por su rostro y de vez en cuando soltaba algún pequeño ronquido.  
  
Lina estaba agotada de tanta televisión. Zeros le había explicado el significado de un millón de cosas que anunciaban por ese aparato y que ella no entendía. Se había sentido tan estúpida que cuando dieron la siguiente tanda de anuncios no se atrevió a preguntar nada más.  
  
Miró al que en su mundo fuera el general y sacerdote del ama de las bestias. ¿Cómo podría haber acabado ella como compañera de casa de esa cosa?  
  
En la oscuridad del salón, la luz emitida por el extraño aparato cambiaba los colores originales de las cosas y las sombras se pronunciaban en la oscuridad. Nada era como en el mundo de la hechicera. Ni siquiera podía utilizar su magia.  
  
Los ojos de Zeros se abrieron lentamente. Se incorporó un poco frotándose el cuello y miró el reloj.  
  
- ¡Que tarde!- exclamó.- Lina, vámonos a dormir, que mañana hay que levantarse pronto.- dijo apagando el televisor.  
  
- ¿A qué hora?- preguntó Lina.  
  
- A las 6:45.  
  
- ¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEE???!!¿¿TAN PRONTO??  
  
- Sí. Mañana hay que trabajar ¿Sabes? –dijo Zeros un poco molesto de que le gritaran en el oído.  
  
- A no, yo me quedo en casa.- anunció Lina.- Nunca he trabajado y no pienso empezar haciéndolo ahora.  
  
- Ya discutiremos eso mañana. Anda vámonos que tengo sueño... – apremió Zeros.  
  
Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
- ¿Cómo crees que estará nuestra Dra-mata?- dijo una voz muyyyy dulce.  
  
- ¿Eh?¿Quién es esa?- preguntó otra voz que, al contrario que la anterior, era de hombre.  
  
- Pues Lina ¿Quién va a ser?- dijo la voz dulce de nuevo.  
  
- Lina... Lina... ¡Ese nombre me suena!  
  
- Claro que te suena, hombre ¡Estoy hablando de Carolina, nuestra amiga del instituto!. Dijo la primera voz sin perder ni una pizca de su dulzura inicial.  
  
- Ah, sí... Ya me acuerdo... ¿Qué pasaba con Lina?  
  
- Pues que cómo crees que estará.  
  
- ¿Es que le había pasado algo?- preguntó la voz segunda.  
  
- No importa, cariño... Vamos a dormir...  
  
Pero unos grandes ronquidos se oyeron por toda la habitación indicando que el interlocutor de la primera voz, ya estaba dormido.  
  
**CONTINUARA**.  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
Bueno, quiero aclarar que en realidad en este fic a la pelirroja chica hechicera la llamo Lina porque le he encontrado similitud con Caro**Lina**.  
  
En fin... espero que os haya gustado. Este fic se me ocurrió en uno de esos momentos de inspiración, pero ahora no se si es tan buena idea escribirlo... de todos modos, ahí está y espero reviews, que no cuestan nada.  
  
Mi mail es labestiamayorzelashotmail.com por si queréis enviarme un mensaje dando opinión o lo que sea.  
  
Besos como cachalotes del ama de las bestias:  
  
_Zelas Metallium. _


	3. ¿Trabajo?¡¡Qué horror!

Ohayo.

Bueno, antes de nada, quisiera repetir mi aviso. Este fic contiene propaganda subliminal, tacos, palabrotas, lenguaje vulgar... como queráis llamarlo y algún que otro contenido político (aunque de vez en cuando).

Gracias por los reviews a todos los que me escribieron el capítulo anterior. ;P

**Raven**: _Pos no, no he visto "Los Visitantes" ¿De qué va?. Por cierto no... no me he podido resistir... :P ya dije que este fic tenía propaganda subliminal. XD_

**Rinita Inverse**: _Gracias por la aclaración de los nombres, la verdad es que estaba un poquillo liadilla jejejeje... n.nU Gracias por tu apoyo nn_

**Aredhel**: _Jejeje... Gracias por interesarte tanto... Tranquila, las preguntas pronto serán respuestas XD_

**Shadir**: _Meter en enredos a los personajes de Slayers es una de las cosas que se me da mejor jejeje... Thanks ;)_

**Gaby (hyat**: _Gracias por el review... aunque tendrás que esperar un poco para saber lo que ha pasado..._

**Lau**: _A mí también me gusta el trozo de los anuncios, además me lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolo n.n. Me alegro de que te guste_

Me alegra que, en general, os gustara tanto el primer capítulo estoy muy contenta.

En fin... copyright de Kanzi-chan, etc, etc.

Ahí va: La vida es un sueño, chapi 2 ;)

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

¡Qué horrible y odioso sonido escuchaba Lina en medio de tan terrible oscuridad!

No solo era terrible por el mero hecho de ser repetitivo hasta la saciedad, sino porque se metía en el subconsciente arruinando los más profundos y hermosos sueños en los que ese sonido anunciaba malos presagios.

De repente, notó bajo su cuerpo un mullido colchón y una almohada tibios gracias a su propio calor corporal. Detrás de los párpados no localizó ninguna fuente de luz. El ruido no cesaba.

De mal humor abrió los ojos y se encontró a oscuras. Por la puerta, una rendija de la débil luz del alba hacía de la oscuridad penumbra. El insistente pitido no cedía y cada vez era más intenso.

Lina empezó a buscar la fuente del sonido por toda la habitación a oscuras. Se levantó de la cama y el frío suelo bajo sus pies descalzos provocó que se le erizara el vello, lo que le despejó un poco. Ese diabólico pitido la perseguía y no la dejaba en paz y cada vez estaba más nerviosa y menos capacitada para buscar la fuente del ruido...

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!!!- gritó la pelirroja no pudiendo soportar más ese horror.

- ¿Qué pasa?¿Quién ha muerto?¿Lina?¿Qué haces?- dijo una voz soñolienta y aturdida al tiempo que una luz amarillenta invadía la habitación.

Lina, con el cojín en una mano y apunto de colisionar contra el escritorio, miró sorprendida a Zeros. Como el sonido no cedía, el mazoku frunció ligeramente el ceño, se acercó a un objeto que había encima de una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama y, tocando uno de los botones del extraño y complejo aparato, el ruido cesó al instante. La hechicera observó la escena extrañada.

- ¿Qué has hecho?¿Cómo has parado ese ruido?¿Qué diablos es esto?- preguntó al que antes fuera uno de los más crueles mazoku mientras le arrebataba el aparato de las manos.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, Lina, eso es un secreto... jejeje...- rió Zeros. Era la primera vez que hacía su típica broma en ese mundo, sin embargo, a Lina no dejó de molestarle y le miró con cara de evidente fastidio.- Vale, vale, no me mires así... esto... es un despertador y em... bueno... sirve para despertar... como su propio nombre indica... – añadió con una risita.

- Es... ¿como un gallo?- dijo Lina entre curiosa y enfadada por no haber recibido una información más completa.

- Hum... más o menos, pero sin cresta- rió Zeros. De repente, cambió de tema.- Oye Lina... ¿De verdad que no te acuerdas de nada?

- ¡Te repito que no tengo que acordarme de nada, que yo vengo de otro mundo!

- Ya, bueno. Pero... ¿De verdad que no te acuerdas?

- ¡¡QUE NO!!- gritó la hechicera.

- Bueno, bueno... Tú sabrás...- dijo Zeros después de haberla mirado con una expresión cercana a la preocupación.

- Vale. Buenas noches.- dijo Lina haciendo ademán de acostarse de nuevo.

- ¿Eh?¿Qué haces, Lina?- balbuceó el mazoku.

- Me voy a dormir.- contestó Lina de mal humor.

Hubieron unos momentos de confuso silencio. Después Zeros habló de nuevo con una sonrisa, ésta vez de desconcierto.

- Er... Lina... ¿Te dije ayer que teníamos que ir al trabajo...?

- Sí ¿y qué?- respondió la aludida.

- Pues... Bueno, no se qué hace normalmente la gente en "tu mundo"- dijo haciendo hincapié en las últimas palabras, lo cual molestó tremendamente a la pelirroja- pero aquí la gente suele levantarse... vestirse... ir a trabajar...

- Sí. En mi mundo también ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Lina malhumorada mientras cerraba los ojos cosa que le impidió ver que Zeros se acercaba a su lecho.

- ¡Bueno pues entonces levántate, que nos vamos al curro!- anunció al tiempo que levantaba las sábanas en las que Lina estaba envuelta.

Aún no se han podido contar la cantidad de insultos que Lina le gritó a Zeros esa mañana.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Un par de horas más tarde, dos figuras entraban a toda prisa por la puerta delantera del edificio donde se encontraba "Publihouse" una empresa, según había dicho Zeros, en la que hacían las promociones y las campañas de publicidad de diferentes empresas y productos.

Lina se hacía cruces de cómo podía trabajar en un lugar cómo ese. No se imaginaba qué tipo de actividades ejercerían en esa empresa, ya que no se parecía a nada de lo que hubiera visto antes. Ni los vendedores ni los herreros ni los posaderos ni nadie de su mundo trabajaba en un lugar como ese. Además, al salir a la calle se había asustado bastante al ver los altos edificios de la ciudad, pues pensaba que se le iban a caer encima... y, a pesar del rato que hacía que habían salido de casa, seguía desconfiando de esas enormes infraestructuras.

El que en su mundo fuera un mazoku, iba murmurando algo mientras una gota de sudor frío le caía por la frente. La pelirroja, que había escuchado (no sin cierto esfuerzo) sus murmullos, le miró de reojo y una sonrisa traviesa adornó su rostro.

- ¿Quién te va a matar, Zeros?- preguntó pícaramente

- ¿Eh?¡Ah! Mi hermana que es un poco capulla... – Lina levantó una ceja al escuchar esa declaración.- Es que... Bueno, ya te lo expliquen los otros cuando lleguemos.- dijo sin aliento.

Aunque se quedó algo extrañada por la contestación, Lina no insistió ya que llegaban tarde. La culpa había sido suya, que no se había querido levantar de la cama hasta que Zeros le informó acerca de su sueldo, y lo único que había faltado para llegar tarde había sido lo de los edificios. Pero lo peor de todo no había sido eso, noooo ¡que va!... lo peor fue lo del atasco. Resulta que en ese mundo, en vez de carros tirados por caballos habían máquinas llamadas "coches" o "automóviles" que alcanzaban grandes velocidades cosa que, en principio, permitía llegar antes a los sitios. Sin embargo, y para desgracia de Zeros y Lina, habían cogido un atasco, es decir, que habían aparecido más coches, se había formado una gran acumulación de éstos (y otros) vehículos en la carretera y habían estado parados un buen rato.

Apenas habían entrado en la planta cuando de repente oyeron una voz algo infantil con un extraño acento que Lina no conocía.

- Carolina Inverse, Sergio Metallium.

Lina siguió corriendo, pero Zeros se quedó totalmente petrificado. La pelirroja reparó en cómo le había llamado esa voz infantil al demonio. Supuso que en ese mundo, se llamaría "Sergio" igual que ella se llamaba "Carolina". Pero entonces... ¿A qué venía lo de "Zeros"?

El mazoku se giró con una extraña sonrisa y una gran gota de sudor.

- Buenos días, Vicenzo.

Lina se giró para ver quién diablos era ese tal Vicenzo y su estupor fue tal que casi cae al suelo.

- ¡¡¡FIBRIZZO!!!- la pelirroja gritó tan alto que seguro que todo el edificio se había enterado. En cuanto a Fibrizzo, que Lina pronunciara ese nombre y que se pusiera rojo cual tomate maduro en su mata, fue todo uno. Eso sin contar que las venas de la sien se le marcaron por todas partes.

Fibrizzo tenía pinta de ser unos pocos años menor que Lina. Si la hechicera tenía 24, el amo del infierno debía tener unos... ¿19? En todo caso, era muy joven. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y vestía con una americana y una corbata algo descolocada. Su aspecto era el de un niño pijo, aunque Lina estaba demasiado estupefacta como para pensar en su ropa o incluso en su apariencia. Estaba increíblemente sorprendida de habérselo encontrado allí... y además, vivo.

La hechicera miró a Zeros atónita (esto era lo último que se habría imaginado) y descubrió con inmensa sorpresa que el que fuera un mazoku la miraba como si hubiese cometido un pecado dentro de una iglesia.

Para cuando Fibrizzo reaccionó, algunas cabecitas asomaban divertidas por las puertas de las diferentes salas.

- Inverse...- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.- ¿Tienes ya hecha la web de Anoxeer?

Lina se quedó pasmada. No sabía qué significaba todo aquello y menos lo que era una web. Miró a Zeros en busca de ayuda pero el demonio se había quedado con la boca abierta y, aparentemente, sin saber qué hacer (cosa extraña en él). Ante esta situación, a Lina se le ocurrió lo peor que se podía haber ocurrido hacer: improvisar.

- Eeeeehh... No. No la tengo hecha.- dijo todo lo alegremente que pudo. Intentaría ganar un poco de tiempo hasta que supiera qué diablos era una web. - Pero... Ya le falta poco... Jejeje...

- Oh, le falta poquito ¿eh?- dijo Fibrizzo más peligrosamente aún, con ese extraño acento que Lina no conocía.

Lina asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. No le había gustado nada el tono de voz de Fibrizzo y estaba empezando a enfadarse.

- Pues si le falta tan poco ve a tu sección y acaba de una vez el puto trabajo, Inverse. Que la empresa no te paga para que llegues tarde- dijo el amo del infierno con veneno en la voz. Lina descubrió, demasiado tarde, que Fibrizzo era su jefe. El niñato que había mencionado Zeros cuando le explicó su vida brevemente (véase cap. 1).

La pelirroja echaba humo por las orejas pero decidió acatar las ordenes antes de ponerse más en evidencia. Se giró para marcharse pasillo abajo.

- Inverse.- llamó otra vez Fibrizzo.- ¿Dónde vas?¡Tu sección está aquí!- dijo señalando una puerta cercana al tiempo que su rostro se deformaba con una diabólica sonrisa.

La hechicera se había puesto roja cual pimiento y sintió ganas de mandar a volar a ése estúpido con un Drag Slave, pero intentó contenerse un poco más. Además, en ese mundo no podía utilizar magia... aunque una buena patada hubiera servido para enviarle a la luna con todos los gastos del viaje pagados.

- Y que sepas que de esto tendrá noticias el director general.- dijo el amo del infierno cuando Lina iba a abrir la puerta. La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior y entró al tiempo que oía hablar de nuevo a Fibrizzo.

- Metallium, tú también, a tu sección.

La hechicera cerró la puerta secamente y suspiró para tranquilizarse...

- ¡¡Lina!!- gritó una voz chillona. Y acto seguido vio que una muchacha morena le abrazaba fuertemente.

- ¡¡A- AMELIA!!- exclamó.

Amelia tenía el cabello largo y recogido en una coleta alta. Llevaba una camiseta amarilla de licra y una minifalda granate que la hacía parecer más delgada.

-Lina, ¿estás bien, guapa?¿Cómo te encuentras?¿Zeros te dio de cenar?¡Mira que con lo despistado que es, puede habérsele olvidado! Aunque con lo que comes no creo que... ¡Ay, mi niña!- dijo la pequeña muchacha acosando a la pelirroja.

- Amelia, por favor, que no es una niña de guardería... - dijo una voz en un tono agotado.

La hechicera miró (no sin cierta dificultad) por encima de la cabeza de la pequeña muchacha y descubrió a su viejo amigo y antigua quimera Zelgadis.

Él sí se veía diferente. Para empezar, su piel ya no era de esa dura piedra. En segundo lugar, su cabello era de un color entre el marrón y el negro. Sus ojos, sin embargo, y al contrario que los de Zeros, eran lo único que no había cambiado en su aspecto.

Una camiseta con un estampado de la figura de unos hombres y unas letras que decían "Sin más Marmotas", se posaba suavemente sobre el torso y hombros del joven y caía sobre unos vaqueros de color negro. Su aspecto le recordó mucho al de Zeros, pero Zelgadis iba mucho menos descuidado.

- ¡¡Hola Zelgadis!!- dijo Lina alegremente. Le gustaba ver a sus viejos amigos otra vez. Una media sonrisa adornó el rostro del que antes fuera una quimera.

- ¿Ya la has tenido con Fiby a buenas horas de la mañana?- dijo él girándose hacia una pantalla de lo que parecía ser un televisor en tamaño mini (y de color gris). Lina frunció el ceño.

- ¡¡Lo hemos oído, Lina y creemos que es injusto!!- dijo la antigua princesa de Saillune, y añadió girándose hacia Zelgadis. - ¡¡Vicenzo tenía que haber tenido en cuenta que era su primer día de trabajo en casi un mes!!

- Sí, sí, Amelia, pero ¿qué quieres?¿Montar una revolución y que nos echen? - dijo Zelgadis

- ¡¡Sí!!- gritó Amelia.

- No.- Negó Zelgadis.- Las cosas no funcionan así y lo sabes. Hay que tener un poco de cabeza, y te digo una cosa, a Lina no la han echado por Zeros, que tiene enchufe.

- ¿Qué Zeros tiene enchufe?- dijo Lina imaginando a Zeros con un enchufe en la mano.

Antes de que Zelgadis pudiera responder, la puerta por la que había entrado Lina se abrió bruscamente dándole un golpe a la pelirroja en la espalda.

- ¡¡¡IDIOTA, MIRA POR DONDE VAS!!!- gritó.

- Perdón. ¿Estás bien?- dijo la una voz masculina. La hechicera se giró incrédula encontrándose de frente con el hermoso rostro de Gaudy.

- Ssssss...- asintió Lina con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa. El rubio le sonrió y se dirigió hacia Zelgadis, papeles en mano.

El espadachín estaba igual que siempre si exceptuamos que su cabello era mucho más corto y una barba de dos días cubría su rostro dándole un aire algo más... sexy (si se puede decir de ésta manera). Los hombros del espadachín estaban descubiertos ya que llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones de media caña (es decir, que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espinilla).

Gaudy extendió los papeles a Zelgadis. Después de examinarlos durante unos segundos, la quimera empezó a recriminarle al mercenario que se había equivocado y que fuera a buscar los papeles que realmente necesitaban. El rubio, desilusionado, salió por donde había venido. Lina no le había quitado ojo de encima y, aunque ella no se dio cuenta, Zel y Amelia la miraron con cara de preocupación.

- Bueno Lina... Fibrizzo ha mandado que terminemos el asunto de Anoxeer ¿verdad?- preguntó Zelgadis.

- Sí...- dijo Lina saliendo de su trance.- Supongo...

Zelgadis empezó a hablar de nuevo, pero Lina se concentró en los extraños aparatos que tenía delante suyo. La hechicera miró debajo del teclado del ordenador con curiosidad. Luego hizo lo mismo con el ratón y, después, se quedó mirando la pantalla como si esperara que, de repente, ocurriera un milagro. Notó cuando Gaudy regresó y se sentó a su lado. La pelirroja lo miró con la esperanza de que, al menos él también hubiera sido transportado a ese mundo, pero ni siquiera reparó en su presencia. Lina se giró a la pantalla consternada y en silencio. Se sentía extraña.

- Lina, ¿qué haces?- preguntó Amelia.

- Err... nada... – rió la pelirroja.- Amelia... ¿Porqué este televisor tiene todo el rato la misma imagen?

La morena rió como si le hubieran explicado un chiste muy bueno y se sentó en su sitio, al lado de Zelgadis quien, al contrario que la princesa, miró a Lina con gesto extrañado.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Si el día había empezado mal... ahora estaba muchísimo peor. A pesar de sus constantes meteduras de pata, Lina no se había atrevido a contarle a sus amigos nada sobre su "viaje astral" a ese mundo por miedo a que le tomaran por loca o que creyeran que la teoría de Zeros era la más acertada de las dos.

La web de Anoxeer ya estaba terminada, aunque no precisamente gracias a su ayuda. Sólo le habían hecho falta un par de retoques pero Lina, aparte de no enterarse de nada, había entorpecido el trabajo de sus compañeros y a pesar de todo, algo muy extraño le había pasado. Se había dado cuenta de que tenía elevados conocimientos de programación avanzada. Además, sus dedos corrían ágilmente por encima del teclado del ordenador y, al ver una página web, había sabido de inmediato lo que era sin que nadie se lo explicara, lo cual le daba miedo. Le daba miedo porque no lo estaba aprendiendo. Simplemente, estaba recordando cosas y eso quería decir que, posiblemente, Zeros estuviera en lo correcto, lo que significaría que su mundo nunca había sido real. Negó con la cabeza. Su tozudez le impedía creer en la teoría de que tenía amnesia.

Después de que Fibrizzo, que era su jefe de sección, revisara el trabajo (el de Anoxeer) y diera su aprobación (eso sí, sin dejar de poner caras raras cuando algo no le parecía bien), les encargó un trabajo que no les correspondía: Diseñar una página de un parque temático.

La indignación de Zel y, sobre todo de Amelia, era absolutamente visible.

- ¡¡No puedes encargarnos este trabajo, Vicenzo!!¡¡Esto corresponde a los chicos de Imma, no a nosotros!!- gritaba Zel.

- ¡¡Eso es!!- apoyaba Ame.- ¿Por qué no lo hacen ellos?¡¡Esto es injusto!!

- Están ocupados con otro trabajo.- respondió simplemente Fibrizzo.

- ¡¡Pues que le hagan un hueco a este!!- respondió Zel.- ¡¡Nosotros somos pro-gra-ma-do-res!!¿Entiendes? No diseñadores. Que luego, si un trabajo sale mal, encima es nuestra culpa.

- Precisamente por eso será Imma quién supervise esa parte del trabajo- aclaró Fiby. La reacción de sus subordinados fue exactamente la que había esperado: se quedaron totalmente en silencio y no dijeron nada más. "Al fin y al cabo, estáis aquí gracias a ella" pensó con malicia. – ¿Algo que añadir?- dijo al fin. Nadie habló.- Bien, pues aquí os dejo. Volveré dentro de un rato.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Fibrizzo y Lina, sorprendida, estuvo a punto de preguntar quién era esa tal Imma, pero no se atrevió.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la sala.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Gaudy.

- Hay que... Creo que hay que... No lo se.- respondió Amelia.

- Creo que hay que hacer un boceto, pensar los colores que le irán mejor... ¡¡Mierda!! Joder, es que este trabajo no es para nosotros.- se quejó Zel.

- Bueno, pues... ¡Hay que coger una hoja!- dijo Ame. Y sacó una se un cajón del escritorio. La puso encima de la mesa y se la quedaron mirando en silencio.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó, esta vez, Lina.

- ¿Se os ocurre alguna idea?- preguntó Zelgadis. Negaron con la cabeza.- A mí tampoco.- admitió echándose hacia atrás en su asiento.

De repente, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a una mujer esbelta y morena de cabellos plateados y extremadamente ondulados. Unas horribles gafas de pasta negra enmarcaban sus hermosos a la par que extraños ojos color miel. A Lina, le resultó extrañamente familiar y le pareció que le recordaba a alguien, pero no cayó a quién se parecía esa extraña mujer.

- ¿Cómo va?- preguntó algo ausente.

- Bien, Zelas. Aún no tenemos nada.- respondió irónicamente Zelgadis. Lina abrió mucho los ojos. Zelas Metallium era la señora de las bestias... ¡El Ama de Zeros!

- Perfecto.- contestó algo irónica el ama de las bestias mientras posaba una mirada helada en Lina.- Hola Lina... ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien...- se oyó decir la pelirroja. La frialdad de esos ojos siguió clavándose en ella unos segundos más hasta que apareció Fibrizzo.

- Ah, hola Imma. Había ido a buscarte pero tu hermano me ha dicho que ya habías venido.

De repente la luz se hizo en la mente de Lina y se sorprendió al no haber caído antes. Esa mujer era la hermana de Zeros, ninguno de los dos podían negarlo ya que sus rasgos eran perfectamente idénticos. Su parecido era inconfundible y, además, parecía lógico que en ese mundo ambos personajes tuvieran algún parentesco que no fuera solo el de ama-esclavo.

- Bueno, Inverse- Lina fue sacada a rastras de sus pensamientos por Fibrizzo.- ¿Tienes ya algo?

La pelirroja se quedó totalmente en blanco. ¿Por qué puñetas se lo preguntaba a ella? ¿Es que quería dejarla en ridículo, o que?

- Pues claro que ya está. Sólo falta... dibujarlo.- dijo Lina enérgicamente mientras Zel le negaba ligeramente con la cabeza y le decía con la mirada que no improvisara a pesar de que ya era tarde. La pelirroja hizo unos garabatos en el papel que nada tenían que ver con un dibujo.

A todos les cayó una gota por la sien y Fibrizzo esbozó una sonrisa parecida a una mueca. Empezó a aplaudir.

- Oooooooh... Muy bien, Inverse. ¡¡Qué obra de arte!!.- a la pelirroja no le gustó nada ese comentario irónico y no faltaría mucho para que empezara a arrearle a Fiby si no se callaba. - ¿Qué opinas del talento de la Señorita Inverse, Imma?

- Genial...- murmuró la mujer.

- Sí, eso iba a decir yo.- siguió Fibrizzo.

- No, Vicen, lo digo en serio... – dijo sorprendida el ama de las bestias.- ¿Ves estos trazos? Parecen las vías de una montaña rusa. Es tan simple... tan fácil... Es perfecto para lo que necesitamos.- Lina miró atónita a Zelas y luego posó la vista sobre Fibrizzo, que no daba crédito a lo que oía.

- ¿Trazos?¡¡Por Dios, Imma, que esto es un rallajo!!

- Por eso mismo es una genialidad.- contestó pausadamente la aludida.

- ¿Genialidad?¡¡Estás loca!!- gritó el amo del infierno.

- No sabes lo cerca que están a veces esos dos términos... Pregúntaselo a Dolphy.

- ¡Menos coña, Imma!¡A mí, esto me parece una mierd...!

- A ver, Vicen... ¿Quién es el que sabe de arte, tú o yo?

- Tú, pero...

- Pues ya está... Si yo digo que esto es una genialidad, es que lo es. Y no se hable más.

Lina estaba tan sorprendida por su suerte que no pudo evitar sonreír. Miró a Fibrizzo atrapado como una rata en un barco mientras refunfuñaba y se giraba para salir de la habitación. Después miró a Zelas que, para su sorpresa, le guiñó un ojo y salió detrás de Fiby.

Aunque después de todo... no tenía que haberse sorprendido tanto... Al fin y al cabo, acababa de recordar que, tanto Zelas como Zeros eran miembros honorarios de una de las mejores compañías de teatro de toda la ciudad.

CONTINUARÁ (Algún día... U¬¬)

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Ejem... Perdón por la espera, pero es que me trasladé a Wolf Pack y mientras me ponían o no el ADSL, ha pasado un montón de tiempo... 10000 disculpas nnU

En fin... a pesar del tiempo que no he estado por aquí me gustaría que me mandaseis reviews (Pleeeeaaaaseeeeee...). Ya sabéis, sois libres de criticar este estúpido fic (si fuera yo, lo haría... no, es más, lo hago... Este fic es una gran basura ya que, con el tiempo que he estado sin hacer nada, ya podía haber escrito algo mejor... . ).

También podéis enviarme un mail a labestiamayor(barra

Bueno, muchos, muchos besitos como mastodontes del ama de las bestias:

Zelas Metallium (o Kopii Zelas).


	4. Bar ¿Coyote? U¬¬

Ohayop

Como siempre, este fic contiene propaganda subliminal, tacos, palabrotas, lenguaje vulgar... como queráis llamarlo y algún que otro contenido político (aunque de vez en cuando).

En fin... os agradezco a todos vuestros reviews.

**Raven**_Me alegro de que te guste más que Imposible (significa que en algo estoy mejorando... :P) Aunque no se si este cap te va a gustar tanto... ,. Por cierto, Sergio Metallium tiene una explicación... y es que puedo cambiar los nombres y ponerles motes que tengan alguna relación con la realidad, pero no puedo cambiarles también los apellidos... TT.TT._

**Shadir**_Es que el papel de Fiby es el de molestar :P Me alegro de que te guste el fic ._

**Kayla-chan: **_Bueno, la verdad es que no he desarrollado mucho a Gaudy de momento, pero no quiero ponerlo como un tonto. Gracias por los ánimos ._

**Fire lord: **_Gracias por el review, pero si actualizo mas rápido en vez de "no está mal" tendrías que poner "está fatal" U_

**Jeannette: **_Quizá no lo entiendas porque mi estilo de escribir es bastante rebuscado... Por cierto, no he visto esa película pero ¿de que trata? . Gracias por el review._

**Lau: **_Glubs... ¡Malditas faltas de geografia! XDD. No se... a mí me parece bastante obvio lo que va a pasar (aunque supongo que es porque ya sé el final de la historia n.nU. pero no puedo decir nada aún... jejeje... ;)). Gracias por todo ._

Bueno, aquí va el ¿tercer? chapi.

Espero que os guste ;)

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Lina tenía un gran, intenso e irritante dolor de cabeza. Le dolían los ojos de mirar fijamente la pantalla todo el santo día, desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde aunque no se podía decir que su trabajo era, precisamente, agotador.

Una parada de media hora a mitad de mañana y dos horas y media para comer le habían permitido relajarse un poco aunque, realmente no estaba cansada en absoluto.

Como todo el mundo se iba a la misma hora (excepto si querías hacer horas extra o si se estaba muy atrasado) decidieron ir al bar dónde Carolina Inverse solía reunirse con sus amigos (y cuando digo decidieron me refiero a que AMELIA lo decidió).

Lina estaba muy incómoda pues, durante todo el día había estado fingiendo saber cosas de las que no tenía ni idea y de lo último que tenía ganas era de seguir actuando. A decir verdad, estaba deseando encontrarse otra vez con Zeros... para matarlo de una paliza por haberla llevado a esa endemoniada empresa.

Bajaron a la calle. Lina no se había acostumbrado a que los edificios taparan la hermosura del cielo y todo parecía extrañamente artificial. El pútrido olor de una alcantarilla inundó sus fosas nasales.

- ¡¡Que asco!!- exclamó.

- ¡¡Y que lo digas, Lina!!- apoyó Amelia con la nariz tapada.- Zelgadis, cuando nos casemos yo quiero ir a vivir al campo.

Lina miró sorprendida a Zelgadis quien puso los ojos en blanco. La pelirroja esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

- Así que os vais a casar ¿eh?¿eh? Vaya con el señorito Zelgadis...- dijo satisfecha al ver que la cara de éste adquiría un color rojizo.

- Yo no.- respondió Zelgadis de mal humor.- Ella se va a casar.

Lina se quedó perpleja ante tal contestación.

-¡¡¡No es justo, Zelgadis!!!¡¡DEBEMOS casarnos!!¡¡Aunque sea por tradición!!- empezó a gritar Amelia.

- No empecemos con lo de siempre Amelia...- dijo el joven con expresión de cansancio en la voz.

- ¿Cómo que no empecemos?- comenzó a decir Amelia a lo que le siguió una "discusión de pareja" al parecer, bastante habitual.

- ¿Qué les pasa a estos?- preguntó Lina a Gaudy.

- Es que resulta que a Amelia le haría ilusión casarse, pero Zelgadis no quiere, porque dice que es mucho jaleo.- aclaró el que en el mundo de Lina fuera un mercenario.

- Ah... Y... Gaudy, tú... a tí... ¿te gustaría casarte?- "¿conmigo...?" pensó Lina al tiempo que el color de su cara comenzó a confundirse con el de sus cabellos.

- ¿Yo?¡Pues claro, Lina!- dijo el rubio como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo y empezando a andar.

Lina no sabía donde meterse y deseó que se la tragara la tierra. Miró a Gaudy que en ese momento se giró con una sonrisa y le pidió que se acercara ya que Zel y Amelia habían dejado de discutir.

De repente, alrededor de Lina pareció no haber nada, sólo existían ella su estupidez y Gaudy. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?¡¡Mira que decirle eso...!! Pero él había dicho que se casaría con ella... "¡Soy idiooootaaaaaaaa! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAA!¡¡Además, eso nunca ocurrirá!!" pensó con determinación y algo de mal humor... Aunque, en el fondo de su corazón, aún tenía la esperanza de que alguna vez pudiera casarse con Gaudy.

Entonces, como si despertara de un profundo sueño se encontró dentro de un local dónde había una barra y mesas en las que hablaban varias personas. En una mesa, al fondo, reconoció a Fibrizzo, Gaarv, Zelas, un hombre joven con el cabello muy oscuro: Dynast y una chica más o menos de su edad que no paraba de sonreír tontamente como si algo le hiciera mucha gracia: Dolphin. Y en la mesa de en frente, mirando fijamente a Dynast estaba Sherra acompañada de ciertos sujetos que no le gustaron nada (a Lina). En la barra, habían varias personas a las que la pelirroja no se alegró mucho de ver como, por ejemplo, Martina, Zangulus, Vrumgun que conversaban animadamente, y un poco más apartado, estaba Zeros hablando con la camarera que no era otra que Naga (que, por cierto, iba tan descotada como siempre). Al fondo y confundiéndose entre las sombras estaban Eris y los dos Rezos que saludaron de mala gana a Zelgadis, ya que, tal como le había explicado éste último, eran sus primos (gemelos, además). Sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, una voz potente que casi habría servido para cantar óperas, retumbó por todo el bar provocando que todos los presentes supieran que Lina había entrado.

- OOOOOOOOOJJOJOOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO... OOOOOOJOJOJOJOJJOJOJJOJOJJOOJOJOJOJO... ¡¡MIRAD QUIEN HA VENIDO OTRA VEZ POR AQUÍ!!¡¡SI ES LINA INVERSE!!

la Serpiente Blanca no había terminado de decir éstas palabras cuando una jarra de cerveza se estampó directamente en su cráneo dejándola casi k.o.

- ¡¡Joder, Naga!!¡¡Te he dicho diez mil veces que si gritas así espantarás a la clientela!!

- ¡¡¡Que espantar ni que ostias!!!¿¿¡¡NO VES QUE TODOS SON FIJOS??!!- respondió airada Naga, resurgiendo de sus cenizas.

- Pero están hasta los mismísimos de tus gritos, Naga, joder que pareces tonta. ¡Y deja de intentar ligar, que para algo te pago!¡Llévale esto a Eris, anda!!- dijo la mujer que estaba detrás de la barra, Luna Inverse.

Naga se fue moviendo las caderas exageradamente al andar y rechistando mientras Luna, que era la dueña de tal antro, negaba resignada con la cabeza. La pelirroja observó a su hermana con gran temor y se puso de color cercano al que tiene un papel cuando sus miradas se cruzaron... Sin embargo, Luna no dijo nada, simplemente y con suma rapidez giró la vista, clavándola en otro sitio.

Esa actitud no era propia de la Caballero de Cephied y la pelirroja se quedó sorprendida... era como si su hermana tuviera vergüenza de algo... Pero ¿De qué?. Lina decidió no darle mucha importancia al hecho... por lo menos ya no le pegaba.

- Ven, Lina, siéntate.- dijo Amelia ofreciéndole un asiento en la barra.

- ¿Qué os pongo?- dijo Luna mirando a Zelgadis.

- Mmmm... a mí un café, y cargado.- pidió éste.

- ¡NOOOOP!- protestó Amelia.- Ya sabes cómo te pones luego, mejor ponle... un zumo y yo me tomaré otro.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero un zumo, Amelia, quiero un café!¡¡Estoy harto de que decidas por mi!!

- Pero si es lo mejor para ti, cariño- dijo Amelia comenzando así una nueva discusión.

- ¿Qué les pasa a estos?- preguntó Lina extrañada después de realizar su pedido, junto con Gaudy.

- OOOOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO... Ya sabes, mi hermanita, que es muy posesiva... OOOOOOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO...- dijo la Serpiente Blanca a quien su jefa le lanzó otra jarra de cerveza.

- ¡¡Ve a llevarle esto a Eris!!- mandó Luna cuando la camarera se recuperó.

- ¡Eris no ha pedido nada!- contestó Naga, obviamente molesta.

-... Pues entonces.... ¡¡Llévaselo a Zelas, que seguro que se lo bebe!!- contestó la que antaño fuera la Caballero de Cephied. Naga se alejó de nuevo murmurando enfadada algo como que Zelas se bebería hasta el salfumán.

- Bueno, aquí está: una cerveza "sin" –dijo acercándosela a Gaudy- Y una naranjada –le dijo a Lina sin mirarla. Por suerte, Zel y Amelia ya habían dejado de discutir, sin embargo Lina aún se sentía agitada por el revuelo que había en todo el bar y para postres, Zeros se acercó pidiendo un carajillo (café con un chorrito de coñac normalmente, aunque también puede ser otro licor). Se masajeó las sienes intentando calmar su insistente jaqueca.

- Lina... ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Gaudy atrayendo la curiosidad de los demás miembros del grupo.

- Er... sí... no pasa nada... me duele un poco la cabeza y... estoy de mal humor.- decir estas palabras y que sus compañeros se concentraran en su propia consumición fue todo uno.

Lina comenzó a masajearse las sienes de nuevo. Ese día había empezado mal... y, desgraciadamente, iba empeorando... El extraño comportamiento de su hermana regresó a su mente. Era muy extraño y sin embargo la sombra de algo que no fue capaz de recordar se dibujó en su memoria... Sabía que era algo importante, referente a su hermana pero... ¿qué diablos era? Un pinchazo de dolor sacudió su cabeza y decidió que ya lo pensaría más tarde.

- Lina... ¿quieres que te pida una aspirina o algo para que se te pase el dolor de cabeza?- preguntó Zeros amablemente, pero sonriendo (lo cual puso más nerviosa a Lina).

- No, gracias.- dijo ésta un tanto sarcásticamente.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y, tanto Zel como Amelia, Gaudy y Zeros se giraron sonrientes pues, para acabar de animar la fiesta, habían aparecido Sylpheel, Filia y Valgarv.

- ¡¡¡¡LINA!!!!- dijeron la rubia y la morena a la vez. La pelirroja se giró, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los abrazos de ambas la empezaron a asfixiar.

Cuando por fin logró zafarse de las dos antiguas sacerdotisas, éstas le empezaron a acosar con preguntas del estilo: "¿Y como te encuentras?" "¿Has pasado buena noche?" "¿Te duele la cabeza?¿Sí?¡¡Ay pobre...!!¿Y si vas al médico para que te lo mire?" Etc, etc, etc. ¡¡Por dios!!¡¡Si hasta Valgaarv se interesó por su estado!! Lina se sentía realmente agobiada, y no era porque no quisiera verlas, en realidad se alegraba muchísimo de encontrarlas allí, pero su dolor de cabeza convertía ese mágico momento en una situación inaguantable.

A pesar de todo, encontró que las dos estaban estupendas. Filia no había cambiado para nada. Tenía los rubios cabellos recogidos en un moño y algunos mechones le caían por los hombros descubiertos. Llevaba una camisa de tirantes blanca y una falda azul que hacía juego con sus ojos color zafiro.

Sylpheel, sin embargo, no parecía la misma. Llevaba un vestido sencillo de color lila oscuro que hacía resaltar sus curvas, y una larga trenza caía por su espalda. Sus verdosos ojos resaltaban gracias a una línea negra pintada por encima de sus párpados que hacían destacar la forma de sus órganos oculares.

Valgaarv, a parte de no tener ese horrible cuerno en la cabeza, llevaba el cabello bastante corto y a Lina su aspecto le pareció el de un extraño.

Aunque se sentía como en casa, Lina sabía que no resistiría más tal ambiente de caos. El fuerte ruido de la gente al hablar hacía que el horrible dolor fuera en aumento y, para postres, su día acabó de tocar fondo en menos de un simple y corto segundo.

- Hola Syl.- oyó que decía la voz de Gaudy. La pelirroja localizó a Sylpheel y a su amadísimo rubio esperando que la sacerdotisa le respondiera, pero no fue así, o al menos, no del modo en que Lina hubiese esperado.

¿Porqué sucedió? Quién sabe... Lina estaba demasiado sorprendida como para impresionarse de ciertas cosas, pero nunca tanto como para esperar el duro golpe que recibió en aquella ocasión.

De repente, sus sueños, esperanzas, ilusiones e incluso pensamientos se perdieron en la más profunda oscuridad mientras, en medio de todo ese caos, dos labios se juntaban en perfecta armonía, quedando así bien claro que la vida, la propia existencia del rubio, no le pertenecían, sino que estaban en posesión de la mujer que ahora le besaba: Sylpheel.

Entonces la pelirroja se sintió como se siente un animal herido de muerte. Decepcionada, traicionada, triste. Horriblemente... vacía.

Oía ruido, muchísimo ruido de voces alrededor suyo y deseó estar de nuevo en su mundo, donde, por lo menos, no había perdido aún el amor de Gaudy.

El ruido se transformó en unas voces que la llamaban desde una distancia muy lejana, rescatándola de su pesadumbre. Y sin embargo... no quería. No... ella deseaba quedarse en su soledad para siempre. Quiso estar de nuevo en el Mar del Caos, dónde todo era oscuro y claro, dónde todo era caos y orden... dónde todo era nada... dónde no tuviera que volver a ese mundo... jamás.

- ¿Lina?¡Lina!- oyó decía una voz mientras una mano le sacaba a rastras de su inmenso vacío.

Aún perdida en la gran oscuridad se giró para ver quién perturbaba sus negros pensamientos.

- ¿Qué?- dijo de manera ausente.

- ¿Estás bien?

De repente, esa pregunta hizo que la cafetería de Luna volviera a aparecer, que la gente a su alrededor regresara a su vista sin prestarle atención y que volvieran Sylpheel y Gaudy (cogiendo a ésta por la cintura), que estaban hablando con Amelia, Zel y Val.

Reparó en Zeros, que era quien la había despertado y la miraba con una extraña mirada de preocupación, al igual que Filia.

- S... Sí, estoy bien...- dijo pesadamente, queriendo volver a su vacío infinito.

- ¿En serio que no te pasa nada?- insistió Filia.

- Qué pesada eres Filia: ha dicho que no- protestó Zeros.

- ¡Pero la conozco y se que es mentira!- rechistó, a su vez, la ex dragona.

- Bla, bla, bla... Lástima que, con lo buena que estás, seas tan pija- dijo Zeros mirándola de arriba abajo bastante (por no decir mucho) lascivamente.

- Imbécil...- murmuró ella.

- ¿Cómo que imbécil?¿Qué pasa?¿No te gusta que te digan cosas bonitas?- preguntó el mazoku con ironía.

- No si me las dices tú.- contestó la que antes fuera una dragón dorado.

Lina observaba la actitud de ambos extrañada a la par que agotada. De repente, se había sentido pesada y no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Quizá por eso, le había prestado atención a la vana conversación que mantenían Zeros y Filia.

- Zeros.- la pelirroja se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante y muy doloroso en ese momento.- Sylpheel y Gaudy... Que... exactamente... que... cómo... ellos... Son... pareja ¿verdad?

Cualquier sonrisa que hubiera existido en el rostro del que antes fuera un demonio se borró por completo y lo mismo le ocurrió a Filia.

- Sí – asintió Zeros mirándola como si Lina fuera un objeto muy delicado que, si hacía un mal gesto se le podría caer y romperse en mil pedazos.

- Pero Lina... Tu... ya sabias que eran novios y que se van a casar ¿no?- dijo la inconsciente Filia. Si las miradas matasen, Filia habría sido asesinada por los ojos de Zeros allí mismo.

Entonces... Gaudy había dicho que seguro que se casaría... pero eso no significaba que tuviera que hacerlo con ella. La pelirroja sentía que iba a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro si alguien no la detenía.

- Además de pija, idiota.- sentenció Zeros.

- ¿Qué pasa?¡Yo digo la verdad, no como tú! Además Lina tenía que haberlo superado desde hace tiempo. Al fin y al cabo Sylpheel es su mejor amiga.

La hechicera se sorprendió substituyendo el "Es" de esa frase por "Era". De repente, un odio intenso, intenso como sólo puede serlo el odio, se apoderó de ella. ¿Cómo podía ser? Sylpheel estaba enamorada de Gaudy pero no había sido ella la que se había sacrificado para salvarle. Además, él no le correspondía, no la había rescatado del mar del caos, sólo veía a la sacerdotisa como una buena amiga. ¿Qué diablos pasaba en ese mundo?¡Gaudy ya no la quería! ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué? No le cabía en la cabeza cómo el rubio podía haberla substituido por Sylpheel. ¿Era culpa de sus pechos? No... ¡¡Vaya unas estupideces se le ocurrían!! Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?. Un dolor punzante sacudió de nuevo su cabeza.

- Lo que yo digo, además de pija, idiota.- repitió el que antes fuera un mazoku con un tono de voz más bromista que enfadado.

- Ah, te refieres a Martina ¿no?- contestó Filia enfadada.

- Noooo... querida Filia... me refiero a ti, por supuesto- corrigió Zeros empezando la primera discusión de ryuzoku y mazoku en ese mundo.

Lina cayó en un profundo trance durante unos minutos. No pensaba en nada concreto. Simplemente miró con fijación en el bolso de Amelia hasta que una mano lo cogió y, sólo entonces, empezó a ser consciente de nuevo.

- Lina.- llamó Sylpheel con una sonrisa encantadora.- Dijiste que querías venir a comprar con nosotros ¿no?

Detrás de la morena estaban Amelia, Filia, Zel y Gaudy preparados para marcharse del local. La pelirroja no sabía qué decir. Aún aturdida por esos minutos en blanco, miró a todos lados antes de que su cerebro analizara lo que había escuchado. Después miró a Sylpheel con el ceño fruncido.

- No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme.- contestó secamente. Sylpheel, obviamente desconcertada por el tono de la respuesta, la miró con extrañeza, le dijo adiós, y sus amigos desaparecieron al salir por la puerta.

- ¿Te parece bonito?- dijo Zeros a sus espaldas. Se giró pero supo de inmediato que esas palabras no iban dirigidas a ella.- ¿Cómo puedes dejar a Filia sola por la calle sin ponerle una correa?¿No sabes que está clasificada como "peligro público"?

- Créeme, Zeros.- dijo Valgaarv, su interlocutor.- El único peligro público que hay aquí eres tú.

Zeros rió mientas tomaba un trago de su carajillo. "Gracias" murmuró acto seguido.

- ¿Se te pasa ya ese dolor de cabeza, Lina?- preguntó de nuevo su compañero de piso. Lina negó con la cabeza. No podía más... sólo quería tumbarse en la cama, cerrar los ojos y quedarse allí, para siempre. - ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?- la pelirroja asintió.

Por un momento, Zeros la miró de forma extraña. Una expresión que nunca había visto en el rostro del demonio apareció de repente y se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con la que había venido. La había mirado... con... ¿afecto?. Dios... ese dolor de cabeza estaba empezando a provocarle visiones...

- Bueno, Luna. Tu hermana y yo nos abrimos. – anunció Zeros sacando dinero para pagar.

- Dios, que mal suena esa frase. De verdad que me ha dado asco.- Dijo Luna. Zeros rió de nuevo.

Se levantaron de sus asientos y Zeros levantó la mano para despedirse de su hermana, que estaba al fondo del local, hablando seriamente con Gaarv. Lina avanzó hacia la puerta, deseando estar ya en su casa.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Aunque cueste de creer, Lina se quedó profundamente dormida en el coche. Quizá una siesta fuera lo que necesitaba porque cuando se despertó ya no le dolía para nada la cabeza. Aunque seguía viéndolo todo de color negro.

Zeros le despertó cuando aparcaron cerca de casa y bajó del coche con dificultad y soñolienta.

- Lina... ¿aún sigues pensando que eres una hechicera de otro mundo?- preguntó su actual compañero de piso.

- ¡¡Pues claro que sí!!¡Pero aún no se para que he venido!

- Ya...- repuso Zeros.- Si tan segura estás... ¿Cómo es que no le has dicho nada a los otros?

- Porque... Porque seguro que creían más en tu teoría.

- ¿Y eso porqué?- preguntó de nuevo el mazoku.

- ¿¿Y yo que se??¡¡Tú eres de este mundo, como ellos y quizá por eso te crean a ti!!

- Ya pero... ellos creen que tú eres de este mundo.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó de repente Lina.

- ¿Yo que?- dijo Zeros sorprendido.

- ¿Tu crees que yo soy de este mundo?

- ¡¡Pues claro!!- dijo riendo el mazoku.

Lina se quedó en silencio, observando detenidamente el rostro sonriente de Zeros.

- Lo haces para ponerme nerviosa ¿verdad?- dijo Lina enfadada.

- ¿El que?

- Sonreír todo el rato. Me pone de los nervios.

- Pues no. No lo hago para ponerte nerviosa, pero Lina. ¿De verdad hay algo de mí que no te ponga nerviosa?- dijo arqueando las cejas.

Lina fue a contestarle, pero se quedó en blanco. Era cierto. Todo en Zeros le alteraba. Su tranquila sonrisa. El hecho de que no se enfureciera con nada. Su neutra expresión... Pero lo que más le incomodaba de Zeros era su quietud. Era una calma que, en vez de trasmitirse, parecía dar el efecto contrario. La verdad es que nunca se había parado a pensar detenidamente en Zeros cuando estaba en su mundo, pero lo cierto es que cuando era un mazoku, también causaba esa sensación.

- ¿Lo ves?- dijo Zeros riendo.- Soy así de raro...

- Desde luego... – admitió Lina mirándolo de reojo.

Zeros murmuró algo inaudible para Lina.

-¿Qué has dicho?- quiso saber ella.

- ¿Eh? Nada... ¿Qué he dicho?- preguntó con una sonrisa "inocente".

- No se... ¡¡Pero dímelo si no quieres que te deje seco de un puñetazo!!- amenazó la pelirroja con una expresión sádica en el rostro.

- ¡De verdad que no he dicho nada, Lina!- dijo al ver la expresión de la pelirroja.

- ¡¡A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS!!- dijo la pelirroja intentando abalanzarse sobre Zeros, que salió corriendo.

Lina empezó a perseguirle, como el gato que corre detrás del ratón. Los transeúntes los miraban como a dos locos cuando pasaban por su lado... ¡Y lo peor de todo es que Zeros se reía!¡Lo pagaría caro...! Si le daba alcance, claro, porque su compañero de piso corría que se las pelaba. No recordaba que Zeros corriera tanto... Aunque, claro, había sido ganador de la maratón del instituto...

Lina se paró de golpe. Esto último... ¿También lo había recordado? Negó con la cabeza. No... otra vez esos estúpidos recuerdos... ¿Eran recuerdos? Recuerdos de... una vida pasada... No... no podía ser... no era justo que todo lo que había vivido en su mundo fuera mentira...

Unas tristes lágrimas intentaron salir de los ojos de Lina, pero antes de que eso sucediera, una voz la llamó haciendo que la pelirroja se girara increíblemente sorprendida y emocionada ante la aparición de la persona que se encontró delante suyo.

- Hola de nuevo, querida niña...

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Bueno, ya está. La verdad es que no me gusta mucho cómo ha quedado éste cap. La verdad es que creo que he trabajado menos con él y el resultado es éste.

Ya iba siendo hora de que se notara que este fic está clasificado como Romance.

Por cierto, perdón por la espera ya se que tardo mucho, pero es que sino saldría un bodrio de fic...

Por favor, mandad reviews. Graciaaas nn

Besos como mastodontes del ama de las bestias: _Zelas Metallium._


	5. Cómo ducharse y

_Woolap_

_Este fic contiene propaganda subliminal, tacos, palabrotas, lenguaje vulgar... como queráis llamarlo, etc, etc. Además, los personajes ni siquiera son míos, sino de Kanzi-chan (XD) Ok, ok.... Jaime Kanzaka-sama, etc, etc..._

_De todo corazón os agradezco los comentarios y la espera._

**Ewind Nightmare: **Lo prometido es deuda. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto. Gracias por los ánimos ;)

**Shadir (o Elena): **Cierto, no se sabía cuando jejeje... y tardó en llegar... ahora mismito sabrás quien es el misterioso personaje... ;)

**Raven: **Bueno, me pareció injusto que la pobre Sylpheel se quedara siempre solana (cosa que además me viene muy bien). Jejeje... la gracia de Zeros y Filia es que se lleven mal ¿no? :P. ¿¿¡Naga lesbianaaa??! O.o Eeeer... no... creo que no... pero es una buena idea... ;)

**Alpha Jack: **Gracias por apoyarme con lo del lenguaje. En cuanto a lo de las parejas... creo que en este cap se hace bastante evidente ;)

**Aredhel: **Jejeje... ¿Y si no es la vida real? Quizá Lina esté en lo cierto... :)

**Lau: **No creo que seas tan ingenua. La verdad es que me apetecía escribir algo sencillo, con una trama algo predecible... pero me parece que en lo de predecible me he pasado.

_Los reviews han sido variados (y más de los que creía). Os estoy eternamente agradecida ._

_¡¡Continuemos con la historia!!_

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

- ¡¡Aqua!!- Exclamó una muy sorprendida Lina. La mujer sonrió.

La pelirroja no salía de su asombro. Aqua, la pequeña parte del Dios Dragón del Agua, que en un principio había muerto para salvarla se encontraba justo delante suyo vestida con harapos y junto a un platillo con algunas monedas.

Lina no pudo contener las lágrimas de emoción y abrazó a la pequeña anciana.

- Mi niña... – dijo la anciana mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

- Hola Aqua.- intervino Zeros que había retrocedido hacia donde estaban las dos.

- ¡¡Para ti Señora Asunción, joven!!

- Sigo sin entender porque no quiere que le llame Aqua.

- No tienes porqué entenderlo- dijo tajantemente la mujer. Luego miró a Lina tiernamente.- Mi niña... Me dijeron que estabas mal. En el hospital ingresada. Pero yo no me lo podía creer, así que fui y quería entrar, pero no me dejaron. ¡Claro! Yo como soy pobre y voy así, con estos trapos... Pero lo peor es que no dejan pasar a una servidora y sí a éste sinvergüenza y a su hermana... Pero que bien que ya estás aquí, mi niña...- explicó Aqua a velocidad supersónica.

- Yo también me alegro mucho de verla, anciana.- dijo Lina enternecida.

- ¿Qué te pasó, niña?

- Pues... nada... yo...

- ¿Nada? Nada no, hija... te pasó algo... Me tomé la libertad de echarte las cartas y sé que fue culpa de ese.- dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos mientras señalaba a Zeros.

Lina observó a Zeros. Parecía que al muchacho no le había echo ninguna gracia la acusación.

-¿Está segura?

- Pues claro, ¿lo estás tú?- dijo Aqua de repente. No sabía en qué punto, pero Lina se había perdido. Miró a la anciana con extrañeza y de repente se hizo la luz en su cabeza. ¡¡Claro!!¡Aqua había ido a ese mundo para alertarla de Zeros y, claro, para que éste no lo supiera, le seguía el juego. Lina sonrió.

- Gracias, anciana.- murmuró.

La mujer sonrió y se despidieron. Zeros y ella siguieron andando en silencio.

- ¿Qué estás pensando?- preguntó él en un tono extrañamente áspero.

- Nada.- mintió Lina.

- Sigues pensando en eso de que tú vienes de otro mundo ¿no?

- Pues claro.

Lina esperaba alguna especie de reprimenda o algo así pero, contrariamente a sus expectativas, Zeros siguió andando sin abrir la boca para nada. La expresión de su rostro se mantuvo entre la seriedad y la inexpresión. Pero lo más sorprendente del caso es que la bobalicona sonrisa que siempre adornaba su cara le había abandonado.

Cuando llegaron a casa Lina aún pensaba en las palabras de Aqua: "Sé que fue culpa de ese".

¿Significaba eso que Zeros era el responsable de que hubiera aparecido sin más en ese mundo?

- Lina, voy a ducharme.

¿Qué podía haber pasado en realidad?¿Cuál era la intención de Zeros? Era posible que todo aquello fuera una farsa y que le hubiera borrado la memoria a todos sus amigos. O que, efectivamente, le hubiera trasladado a ese mundo paralelo. De todos modos, todo lo que hacía Zeros siempre era un misterio y ya empezaba a estar harta de sus "jueguecitos". Debía averiguar para qué la necesitaba ésta vez, pues estaba totalmente segura de que los mazoku, y más concretamente Zelas Metallium estaban detrás de todo.

Quizá fuera una nueva estratagema para resucitar a Shabranigudú...

¡¡Claro!!¡Debía ser eso! Le habían alejado de su mundo para que no interfiriera en los planes de los mazoku... y seguro que Zeros se encargaba de vigilarla. Le habían hecho creer que Gaudy se iba a casar con Sylpheel para que no quisiera saber nada más del espadachín y no intentara salir de ahí.

Era un plan tremendamente retorcido. "Debo pirarme..." pensó la pelirroja.

Cogió el mando de encima de la mesa y encendió el televisor apretando un botón cualquiera. En la pantalla aparecieron unas personas que discutían ferozmente sobre un grupo de gente que estaba encerrada dentro de una casa. Todo el mundo los observaba y, lo peor de todo, era que criticaban sus actos con tal ferocidad que casi parecía que se fueran a comer los unos a los otros.

Al cabo de un rato, Zeros emergió de las profundidades del cuarto de baño vestido con camiseta y pantalones cortos y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

- ¿Qué ves?- preguntó.

- Un programa muy raro...- explicó Lina un tanto recelosa.- Resulta que hay unas personas que están en una casa y todo el mundo puede ver lo que hacen y los de fuera los critican.

- Ah, vale... Gran Hermano...

- No entiendo cómo pueden estar todo el día ahí encerrados sabiendo que todo el mundo les mira-. Confesó Lina.

- Supongo que se olvidan de que la peña les está mirando. Eso o que llega un momento que no les importa. Es interesante ver cómo reaccionan las personas en diferentes situaciones. La falsedad que hay en sus corazones... la manera tan retorcida de pensar que tienen algunos... es interesante...- dijo Zeros más para sí mismo que para Lina.- Pero todo el día aburre.- y con esto cambió de canal mientras le mostraba a Lina su confiada sonrisa.

Lina le miró de reojo y tras esos ojos humanos volvió a ver al mazoku de antaño. De repente se sintió insegura. Sentía como si le fueran a atacar por la espalda de un momento a otro. ¿Tenía... miedo?. Lo cierto es que Zeros no le inspiraba ninguna confianza, y menos después de lo que le había dicho Aqua.

- ¿No te duchas?- preguntó de repente Zeros.

La pelirroja lo miró como si de un bicho raro se tratara.

- ¿Qué?

- No me digas que no sabes lo que es ducharse... – dijo Zeros atónito. Lina negó con la cabeza. Él se quedó un rato pensativo y después se levantó de su asiento con una gran sonrisa, pidiéndole a Lina que le siguiera. La pelirroja obedeció, no sin cierta desconfianza.

Entraron en el cuarto de baño. Lina recordó que el día anterior Zeros le había explicado lo de ir al lavabo. No había pasado tanta vergüenza en su vida.

- A ver, Lina... Te voy a explicar lo de ducharse.- dijo Zeros sonriente cual niño de tres años.- Mira, cuando subes el cacharro éste de aquí sale agua.- explicó el maestro.- El agua puede salir por el grifo y por aquí- dijo cogiendo lo que a Lina le pareció un móvil (de los que había visto por la tele) pero a lo bestia que estaba conectado al grifo mediante un cordón. A continuación "el maestro" hizo una breve demostración de cómo se utilizaba dicho artilugio.

Lina observó atentamente cómo de esa especie de teléfono salían muchos chorritos de agua.

- Zeros... eso... ¿Es para bañarse?

- Er... sí, pero como bañarse malgasta mucha agua nos hemos inventado esto ¿Has visto que ecológicos?- anunció Zeros con una sonrisa que haría pensar a cualquiera que realmente creía que el ser humano es ecológico.

Lina miró con desconfianza el artilugio.

- ¿Y como llega el agua hasta ahí?

- Eso es un secreto- contestó "el maestro".- Lo siento, Lina, no se puede saber todo en esta vida.

Frase aplicable al mismo mazoku que, obviamente había dicho eso porque no tenía ni pajolera idea de cómo llegaba el agua hasta el telefonillo.

Así que, Zeros dejó a Lina sola en el pequeño cuarto de baño indicándole dónde estaban las toallas, los desodorantes, las cremas... en fin, todo lo que se necesita para después de la ducha.

La pequeña ex hechicera empezó a desnudarse desconfiando hasta de su propia sombra. Tenía la impresión de que alguien le observaba y para postres, se sentía ridícula al tener que pasarse agua por encima... ¡¡Con lo cómodo que era bañarse de vez en cuando en una gran piscina de aguas termales!!

Antes de meterse en el pequeño espacio que había para ducharse (el plato de ducha, vamos) examinó su cuerpo en el espejo. Su delgadez casi hacía que se le marcaran las costillas. No entendía cómo podía estar tan delgada con lo que comía. Además, la maldición de las "minitetas" le perseguía a dónde fuera, y, para postres, su horrendo corte de pelo no ayudaba en nada... . Suspiró resignada y recordó de repente lo guapa que estaba Sylpheel y su corazón volvió a llenarse de odio. Se miró de nuevo al espejo haciendo grandes esfuerzos por tranquilizarse. "Al fin y al cabo tampoco estoy tan mal... Lo que pasa es que Syl se ha puesto mucho maquillaje y por eso se la veía así" pensó resuelta.

Metió un pie y le dio un escalofrío al tocar el plato de ducha que estaba congelado. Una vez estuvo dentro, cogió el "teléfono" y lo miró extrañada. No sabía si era porque tenía muy mala memoria, porque no lo había entendido bien o porque Zeros hablaba muy bajito (que no es el caso), pero la cuestión es que no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer.

Miró el teléfono extrañada y trató de recordar...

- A ver... Saco el cacharro este... y... abro el grifo a ver que pasaba...

Lina abrió el grifo y muchos chorros de agua caliente salieron del teléfono para estrellarse en su cara. El primer impulso de la pelirroja fue el de echarse para atrás, pero desafortunadamente cayó de espaldas. Por suerte, su cabeza rozó la pica del lavabo y su cuerpo cayó sobre el suelo estrepitosamente.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir, ésta boca es mía, una voz se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

- ¡¡¡LINA!!!¡¡LINA!!¿¿ME OYES??¿¿ESTÁS BIEN??

- ¡¡¡¡SI, NO ENTRES!!!!- contestó malhumorada y algo magullada.

Todo el suelo estaba mojado. Lina se levantó como pudo y apagó el grifo.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces?- preguntó Zeros desde su posición.

- ¡¡¡¡¡APAGAR LA PEDAZO DE MIERDA ESTA, JOEEER!!!!!- Lina gritó tan fuerte que casi le deja sordo (y eso que estaba detrás de la puerta).

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a...?

- ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!¡¡¡PEDAZO DE GUARRO TU LO QUE QUIERES ES VERME EN PELOTAS!!!

Un silencio prolongado vino después de esta acusación.

- ¡¡¡¿¿QUIERES VERME EN PELOTAS??!!!

- Este... que no, Lina... tranquila que no quiero verte en pelotas...

- Ya, eso lo dices para entrar.

- Es que si te caes y te matas te voy a tener que ver igualmente, o sea que...

- ¡¡¡Da igual!!!¡¡Oye!!¿Para que sirve la crema acondicionadora Pantene?

- Con la de anuncios que te tragas me sorprende que no lo sepas...

Lina refunfuñó para sus adentros y, ya más controlado el tema del teléfono, continuó con su ducha.

Aunque el primer susto ya hubiera pasado y Lina se acabara de duchar sin ningún otro tipo de contratiempo, limpiar el suelo del cuarto de baño a esas horas y sin haber cenado antes era, para Lina, el horror en estado puro. Sin embargo, hasta que no acabaron de limpiar el estropicio que había armado Lina no acabó Zeros de preparar la cena (una pobre ensalada de lechuga mal cortada y una tortilla requemada), que se sirvió en la mesita de delante del televisor.

Lina se moría de hambre, pero estaba demasiado cansada para discutir con Zeros por lo de la cena.

Lo miró comenzar a comer un trozo de tortilla que no tenía muy buena pinta cuando de repente lo notó. Un dolor punzante le atravesó la cabeza, como si le hubieran clavado unas agujas de hacer punto por las sienes. Entonces sintió un odio y una repugnancia tremendas hacia el ser que comía a su lado.

Supo que algo andaba mal. Supo que el inocente rostro de Zeros no era más que una máscara de mentiras y cinismo. Sin embargo... no sabía qué era lo que le provocaba tal sensación. Algo escapaba a sus pensamientos... y no podía recordar qué era.

Lentamente se levantó del sofá dónde estaba sentada y se dirigió a su habitación.

- ¿Mmm?¿a dónde vas?- preguntó con la boca llena el mazoku.

- Me voy a dormir.-contestó Lina de mal humor.

- ¿No comes nada?

- No tengo hambre.- informó la pelirroja. Notó la extrañada mirada del mazoku en su nuca durante unos segundos interminables.

- ¿Te encuentras mal...?

- ¡No!¡Tengo sueño!¡Buenas noches!- y cerró la puerta de golpe, causando así un gran estruendo en todo el piso.

No tardó mucho en meterse en la cama y entonces tubo una horrible sensación de deja vu. No sabía porque pero las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos mojando la blanda almohada. Permaneció así durante un buen rato. Desahogando sus desconocidas penas bajo aquellas sábanas blancas de algodón.

Sus sollozos debieron oírse fuera de la habitación porque Zeros preguntó desde detrás de la puerta qué le pasaba. Y ella no quería oír más esa voz, ni quería ver esos ojos, ni quería tener nada que ver con ése ser. Le contestó entre sollozos que se fuera, que no le pasaba nada, pero Zeros se quedó allí, detrás de su puerta. No le veía ni le oía, pero podía notar que no se marchaba, quizá alegrándose, quizá compadeciéndose, pero sin apartarse de la puerta.

Y esa terrible sensación no cedía. Quería dejar de llorar y no podía, pero no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo. La confusión se apoderó de ella y sus pensamientos se perdieron en el océano de la tristeza. Lloró desconsolada mientras imágenes sin sentido recorrían su mente. Mientras los recuerdos de un pasado mejor afloraban y llenaban de tristeza aquellas lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos. Las imágenes se repitieron y atormentaron a Lina hasta que ya no pudo más y acabó cayendo por el infinito precipicio del sueño.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Cuando abrió los ojos la tristeza había desaparecido, al igual que esa horrible sensación a deja vu. No presintió a Zeros al lado de la puerta y su despertador marcaba las 6:06 de la mañana.

No tenía sueño, pero sí un hambre canina que le impulsó a salir de la cama, apagar el despertador, dirigirse a la cocina y mirar en la nevera en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca.

Malo. En la nevera no había más que unos botes de mermelada, nata, un pollo crudo, un trozo de jamón, unas bolsitas de olivas envasadas al vacío y alguna que otra cerveza "sin". Eso en parte explicaba la cena del día anterior.

Los armarios ya eran otra cosa. Aparte de botes de conserva y café, habían cereales y magdalenas. También había varias tabletas de chocolate, bollos y otros dulces. Zeros era de lo más goloso pues estaba totalmente segura de que todas esas cosas eran para él.

Cogió la mermelada, las magdalenas y todo lo demás y se lo llevó al salón dónde empezó a comer encima del sofá mientras veía la tele. Casi todo eran telediarios y algunas emisoras ni siquiera habían comenzado con la programación.

Pronto acabó con los bollos y las magdalenas (y con media tableta de chocolate). Para matar el rato se detuvo a mirar los libros que habían en las estanterías.

La enciclopedia "Larousse", varios tomos de un "Atlas mundial" y algunas novelas. Destacaban algunos libros de bellas artes y tantos otros de tecnología, al parecer, de hacía bastante tiempo.

Miró de nuevo el reloj: las 6:25. El aburrimiento la iba a matar.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá. ¿Qué le había pasado la noche anterior? ¿Porqué se había puesto a llorar como una idiota? Intentó pensar en las imágenes que habían pasado por su mente y en la pena que había sentido, sin encontrarle lógica alguna.

Las 6:30. "Voy a despertar a Zeros" se dijo pensando que, tal vez si se iban antes al trabajo, no tendría que soportar a Fiby.

La puerta de la habitación de Zeros se abrió con facilidad. A decir verdad, ni siquiera estaba cerrada del todo, así que no hubo problema.

Lo difícil fue entrar sin hacer ruido. Silenciosamente se escurrió por entre la ropa sucia y los trastos que yacían en el suelo hasta llegar al lado de su compañero de piso. Se inclinó sobre él para verle la cara. Nunca había visto dormir a Zeros ya que los mazoku no tenían las mismas necesidades que los humanos.

Jamás en el rostro de Zeros había visto reflejada la tranquilidad que ahora estaba observando. Al entrar había pensado en llamarlo, pero por alguna razón desconocida, decidió dejar que siguiera durmiendo mientras miraba su tierno rostro.

Los ojos que antes eran de color amatista (¡Vivan las lentillas!) se abrieron lentamente dejando ver su color real. Los hermosos ojos de Zeros tenían el mismo color miel que los de su hermana.

El recién despertado frunció un poco el ceño y se estiró mientras bostezaba.

- Lina... ¿Qué coño haces...?

- ¿Eh?¿Yo? ¡Nada!¡Solo... venía a despertarte!

- No hace falta... si yo me levanto con tu despertador.- contestó Zeros, al parecer, algo molesto.

De repente Lina abrió mucho los ojos. Salió como una exhalación de la habitación de Zeros y miró la hora.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! ¡¡RAPIDO ZEROS VISTETE QUE LLEGAMOS TARDE!!

- ¿¿¡¡EH??!!¿¿¡¡QUE??!!¡¡¿¿QUÉ HORA ES??!!

- ¡¡¡LAS SIETE Y CUARTO!!!

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Sí, ese día, Lina tubo que soportar a Fiby y Zeros a su hermana, que por poco no le despide.

Ese día pasó con más contratiempos que nunca: Zel y Amelia tuvieron una fuerte discusión; Hubo un apagón general y, como no habían guardado el trabajo, tuvieron que repetirlo; Sylpheel y Gaudy se paseaban por toda la empresa demostrando lo mucho que se querían y fardando de traje de novia; Filia comió algo que le sentó algo mal y vomitó encima suyo y, para postres fue Zeros quien le metió alguna sustancia extraña en el almuerzo.

Primero pasó ese día, y luego otro y otro, hasta que formaron una semana. Y esa semana dejó paso a otra.

De vez en cuando Lina sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho y una tristeza le invadía todo el cuerpo. Y aunque el tiempo pasara no le encontraba una explicación a aquello.

Lo que sí que descubrió fue que a Zeros le pusieron ese nombre gracias a las "fabulosas" notas que sacaba en el instituto; Zelgadis era un nombre que le puso Zeros para fastidiar, su verdadero nombre era Alejandro.

Gaudy y Sylpheel, se llamaban en realidad Juan Miguel y Esther. A él se lo habían puesto porque en el instituto no sabía ningún otro artista que Picasso y Gaudí. Y Sylpheel tenía la misma buena figura que una sílfide (todo esto según Zeros y Amelia, claro, que eran quien les habían bautizado).

En fin... La existencia en ese lugar empezó a hacerse rutinaria y su vida como "la famosa chica hechicera Lina Inverse" comenzó a parecerle un sueño.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_Wooooooooh... Cuanto tiempo... LO SIEEEENTOOOOOO... TToTT Tenía otro fic, comenzó el colegio, mucho curro, mucha vagancia y poca inspiración es lo que tenía... (ya me empiezo a parecer a Raven XD). De verdad que lo siento mucho._

_En fin... explicación a lo de los nombres: Resulta que me hacía gracia ponerles motes, además, como Lina (o Carolina :P) viene a éste mundo, no van a tener esos nombres tan raros ¿no?. En cuanto a los apellidos... No me quería liar... Normalmente te pones un mote en lugar de tu nombre... pero ¿en lugar de tu apellido...?_

_Bueno, de todos modos creo que éste fic está muriendo lentamente. Me ha sido muy difícil escribir éste cap y ha salido una cosa rara, así que si decidís castigarme sin reviews (¡¡que crueldad!!) lo entenderé ú.ù._

_Besos como mastodontes del ama de las Bestias:_

_Kopii Zelas._


	6. La boda de mi mejor¿amigo?

_Hi. Bueno, repito por enésima vez que éste fic contiene propaganda subliminal, tacos, palabrotas, lenguaje vulgar... como queráis llamarlo, etc, etc. Los personajes son propiedad de Kanzaka, que es el más mejor de los autores... (TT,TT **snif sniff** Lágrimas de emoción)._

_He de agradeceros el apoyo. Muchísimas gracias por animarme a continuar éste fic. De verdad que sin vosotros quizá no hubiera actualizado nunca más éste fanfic. Gracias de todo corazón._

_**Elena:** Jejeje... ya falta poco para que se resuelva el famoso enigma... Gracias por el review._

_**Lau:** Muchísimas gracias. Prometo que lo acabaré (aunque me cueste)._

_**Alpha Jack:** Mil gracias. De verdad. Lo malo no es que no tenga la historia pensada, es que no se cómo escribirla, me agobio y pienso que es un bodrio U. Pero muchas gracias, de verdad._

_**Marie Shinomori:** Jejeje... Bueno... quizá dentro de poco se sepa lo que pasa realmente... (diox... yo tb me tiraría en brazos de Zeros si fuera mi compañero de piso...). En cuanto a lo que siente Zeros por Lina... también se verá pronto (aunque es evidente). Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias y perdona haberte hecho esperar tanto._

_**Ewind Nigthmare:** Jujuju... No hace falta que se porte mal para que le demos con el látigo... jejejee... Gracias por el review (y perdón por la espera)._

_Gracias por el apoyo y perdón por haceros esperar tanto, pensaba subirlo mucho antes, pero no pude._

_Espero que os guste._

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Por fin...

El día había llegado...

Ése era el día tan temido por Lina...

El día de la boda de Gaudy...

Lina no podía creerlo... ¿Ya había pasado un mes desde que llegó¡Pero si los primeros días se le hicieron eternos! Parecía imposible que ya llevara tanto tiempo lejos de su mundo.

La verdad es que lo echaba de menos. Añoraba las aventuras que no tenía este mundo rutinario... También extrañaba la magia. Tanto la echaba de menos que en algunos momentos había creído que se estaba volviendo loca. Odiaba esa rutina diaria: levántate, ve a trabajar, sal con los amigos, vuelve a casa, dúchate y mira la tele hasta que te caigas de sueño y entonces vete a dormir para levantarte de nuevo mañana.

Sí. Así era la vida que todos en ese mundo parecían admitir sin esperar nada más. Viviendo para conseguir bienes materiales sin vivir más de lo necesario para poder subsistir. Si no fuera por la esperanza de que debía volver a su mundo, Lina habría muerto de aburrimiento. Incluso se estaba engordando.

Además, si no podía tener a Gaudy... Gaudy. Eso sí que lo echaba de menos. Necesitaba el aroma varonil de sus cabellos. Quería que la abrazara. Deseaba que volviera a mirarla como algo más que una simple amiga... Quería que la mirara como miraba a Sylpheel... Quería que la besara como a ella... Quería estar en el lugar de Sylpheel.

Por otro lado, había notado que sus repentinos ataques de tristeza sólo la afectaban cuando estaba con Zeros y, al contrario que ella, el mazoku había sufrido una transformación enorme desde que Lina llegó.

Para empezar, unas horribles ojeras le acompañaban casi siempre, producto de pasarse las noches sin dormir. También se había puesto más delgado¿El porqué? Lina lo desconocía pues parecía ser que el muchacho sólo se alimentaba a base de dulces. Y para terminar, sus bromas estaban empezando a ser insoportables para el pobre desgraciado que las recibiera. Desde echar substancias raras en las comidas, hasta poner cubos de agua encima de las puertas pasando por cambiar de envase el aceite y el vinagre del bar de Luna trayendo como consecuencia que todos los clientes tuvieran un muy mal sabor de boca durante un buen rato (y grandes pérdidas económicas para la dueña, claro).

Por suerte Lina no había tenido que aguantar ninguna de estas chiquilladas. Lo cierto es que Zeros era mucho más amable con ella que con otras personas, cosa que la pelirroja agradecía, pero que le empezaba a hacer sospechar sobre sus intenciones de utilizarla.

.-¡Buenos días, Lina!- hablando del ruin de Roma...

Lina no estaba de buen humor así que, por toda respuesta soltó una especie de gruñido.

.-Hummm... Vaya careto llevas hoy... ¿No has dormido bien?

.-¡El que no ha dormido bien eres tú¿Te has mirado a un espejo?- Acusó Lina señalando a su interlocutor.

.-Ya, bueno...- admitió el acusado.- Es que como casi cada noche te dan esos yuyus raros pues...

Un largo silencio invadió la habitación mientras Zeros rebuscaba entre uno de los armaritos de la cocina en busca de alguna substancia de alto contenido en azúcar que llevarse a la boca.

.-Pues ¿qué?- preguntó Lina.

.-¿Eh?

.-No has terminado la frase.

.-¿Eh¡Ah! pues eso...

.-¿Pues eso que?- preguntó Lina impacientemente, empezando a cansarle esa absurda conversación.

.-¡Pues que yo también me preocupo, joer!- admitió al fin.

.-Ah... ¿Ah si?

.-Pos claro. Eres mi amiga ¿no?

Lina asintió con la cabeza un tanto decepcionada... ¿Pero decepcionada de que?

La pelirroja estaba realmente harta de no saber qué era lo que realmente sentía. La mayoría del tiempo creía que Gaudy era el hombre de su vida pero... debía admitir que a veces Zeros le atraía mucho más... ¡Pero se negaba rotundamente a pensar lo que eso significaba¡Ella estaba enamorada de Gaudy...¿no?

.-Oye Lina, vístete, anda, que tenemos que ir a recoger a Amelia.

.-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... ¿Otra veeez¡Desde que lo dejó con Zelgadis no sabe hablar de otra cosa! Zel por aquí... Zel por allá... Sí, porque Zel... Claro porque yo con Zel... Está más pesada...

.-Pues porque no le has visto a él.- rió Zeros por lo bajo.

.-¿También está pesado?

.-¡Que va¡Si ni siquiera habla con Gaudy!

.-Ah... ya me parecía a mi... Oye ¿Y si los juntamos? Ellos felices, y nosotros pues más.

.-No seas lianta, anda.

.-¡NO SOY LIANTA! Mira... yo por un lado le hablo bien de él y tú por el otro... bueno, tú no que eres capaz de hacer que se enfaden más... Filia por el otro le habla bien de ella...

.-Joder... Cuanto mal ha hecho el anuncio de la Coca-Cola.

.-Anda, cállate, que tú no entiendes de éstas cosas.

.-Habló cupido... –contestó él con sarcasmo.

Lina se dirigió a su habitación refunfuñando para ponerse el vestido que se había ido a comprar con Amelia.

Era un vestido granate y muy elegante. Largo hasta los pies y sin mangas. Sencillo pero precioso, de terciopelo... Lina se había gastado (muy a su pesar) un montón de dinero en ese caprichito para una boda a la que ni siquiera le apetecía asistir.

Abrió el armario y se encontró cara a cara con el vestidito. Lentamente empezó a desnudarse mientras una especie de angustia indescriptible invadía su corazón: Era totalmente consciente de lo hipócrita que estaba siendo. Es más, sabía que no podría haber separado a Sylpheel de su amado ni aunque la matara.

Estaba totalmente convencida de que a Sylpheel le sabía mal que estuviera pasando por esto. Y puede que fuera por eso por lo que se sentía tan mal. Si hubiese sido al contrario... si fuese ella la novia y otra la que estuviera enamorada de Gaudy, se habría alegrado de que lo estuviera pasando mal... ¿Por qué¿¿Por qué Sylpheel tenía que ser tan buena persona?

El corazón le dio un vuelco. A pesar de que las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una amarga sonrisa.

Sylpheel... aparte de ser guapa y tener más pechos que ella... Era una excelente persona, por no decir que era muy, muy dulce...

En cambo... yo... yo... – murmuró la pelirroja al borde del más amargo llanto.- Yo soy... una mala persona...

Siempre criticando cuando ella no era mejor que los demás; Siempre insultando a las personas a las que, realmente quería; Su mirada estaba llena de vitalidad, pero también de agresividad; Nunca había querido que nadie la protegiera, porque no quería sentirse débil pero en ese momento... En ese momento hubiese querido que alguien la abrazara y la apretara fuertemente contra su pecho, que le acariciara suavemente la cabeza y le dijera: "Ya pasó... Tranquila... Yo siempre estaré aquí contigo. Yo te cuidaré... Porque yo... te quiero".

Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ahora brillantes ojos y recorrieron sus mejillas sonrojadas, deslizándose lentamente hasta llegar a la barbilla desde donde cayeron al vestido, formando dos o tres pequeñas manchas.

Zeros llamó a la puerta.

.-¡Lina¿Ya estás vestida?

La pelirroja se secó los restos de lágrimas con la mano e intentó que ningún sollozo escapara de su boca al contestar.

.-No, aún no.- dijo buscando la parte delantera del vestido para ponérselo.

.-¡No¡¡¡¿¿Y a qué estás esperando?

.-¡Que me estoy dando prisa, joder!- mintió mientras, ésta vez se ponía un mini-sujetador negro. Pudo oír cómo Zeros resoplaba resignado detrás de la puerta.

Rápidamente se embutió dentro del vestido, se puso unos muy incómodos zapatos de tacón, cogió un pequeño bolsito a juego todo con el vestido y se dirigió hacia la puerta... Lástima que, con esos tacones se tropezara y cayera de morros al suelo.

No hace falta decir que el expectante Zeros abrió la puerta como una exhalación.

.-¡Lina¿Qué haces¿Estás bien?

.-Sí, joder... ¡Vaya mierda¿Porqué tengo que ir con esta mierda de tacones?

Porque es lo que queda bien.

Lina frunció el ceño y se levantó hecha una furia, se fue al lavabo donde se pintó los labios y se puso Rimel en las pestañas.

Unas pulseras que le había prestado Zelas y un collar de la misma propietaria fue lo que la pelirroja ex hechicera utilizó de complementos y, como alma que lleva el diablo, Zeros y ella cogieron el coche para ir a buscar a Amelia.

Zeros llamó a la ex princesa de Saillune por el móvil dejando bien claro que si no estaba delante de su casa cuando ellos pasaran, la dejaba allí (y conociendo al mazoku no sería nada raro que cumpliera su palabra).

.-Zeros.- llamó la pequeña pelirroja en tono receloso al cabo de unos minutos.- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?.

El encuestado frunció un poco el ceño, como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que le estaban preguntando.

.-Cuando me caí aquel día en el baño enseguida preguntaste qué me pasaba. Hoy y cuando me que caído, lo mismo. – prosiguió la pelirroja.

.-Bueno, ya te lo he dicho antes, eres mi amiga, es normal que...

.-No, no es normal...- le cortó Lina.- ...que te quedes todo el rato esperando detrás de mi puerta cuando me dan esos ataques...

Un tenso e incómodo silencio invadió el interior del vehículo. Lina miró el rostro de Zeros. Por primera vez en su vida, Lina pudo ver el nerviosismo en el rostro del ex sacerdote del ama de las bestias. Ella seguía pensando en que él era el responsable de que estuviera ahora allí y no en su mundo, y estaba totalmente segura de que la vigilaba.

.-Dime¿por qué te preocupas tanto?- volvió a atacar la pelirroja.

Observó con detalle toda expresión en el rostro de su acompañante. El ceño fruncido y los labios ligeramente apretados. Ni rastro de su típica sonrisa bobalicona. Por otro lado, las manos sujetando el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria... ¡Había conseguido alterar a Zeros!

.-Ya llegamos...- dijo con voz afectada.

Lina vio a la ex princesa de Saillune esperando pacientemente la llegada de su pequeño "carruaje". Su vestido era menos sencillo que el de Lina, pero también bonito. Era de un color azul turquesa, con un poco de vuelo y las mangas largas semitransparentes. También llevaba un bolsito y unos zapatos de tacón a juego, pero ella se había hecho un complicado peinado y se había maquillado mucho.

No hubo entrado en el coche cuando empezó a hablar.

.-Hola Lina ¿Qué tal¿Estás nerviosa¡¡Wwwwaaaah...¡¡Yo mucho¡¡Ay, que pena que no vinieras con nosotras a comprar el traje de Sylpheel¡¡Ya verás, te gustará mucho!

.-¿De verdad?- contestó escéptica la pelirroja.

.-¡Sí¡Yo también querría un vestido así para mi boda! Es una pena que Zel no quisiera casarse... – dijo tristemente.- Pero bueno, Zel ya no me importa, si no se quería casar conmigo era porque no me quería lo suficiente ¿No creéis?

.-Sí, Amelia, sí... – contestó la pelirroja mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Y así continuó el resto del viaje. Amelia empezó a contarle a Lina por enésima vez, los planes que tenía pensados para cuando se casara con Zelgadis y ésta asentía casi sin escucharla.

Por suerte para los maltrechos oídos de la pelirroja, el viajecito no se prolongó demasiado y al cabo de poco tiempo terminó su tortura.

Bajaron del coche (después de mucho buscar un aparcamiento) y se encaminaron por las estrechas callejuelas de la ciudad hacia el juzgado.

Delante de la puerta se concentraba una pequeña multitud de personas constituida por los familiares y amigos de los novios. Sin embargo, de Gaudy y Sylpheel no había ni rastro.

La gente se amontonó en grupos y cada vez iban viniendo más, como si fueran una enorme plaga de gente. Lina entrevió a Val y a Filia, que habían venido juntos. Muy cerca suyo se encontraba Zelgadis y... ¡HORROR¿¿¡Qué hacía Luna allí¿¿Y Naga?. Lina se giró desesperada para que no consiguieran verla. Demasiado tarde, Naga ya se dirigía hacia allí.

.-OOOOOOOJOJOJOJJOOOJO... ¡MIRA A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUÍ¡¡SI ES LINA! – gritó la pomposa mujer.

.-Pierdete, Naga, Lina estaba hablando conmigo- intervino Amelia de repente.

.-BUENO ¿Y DE QUÉ ESTABAIS HABLANDO?- preguntó Naga

.-No te importa, escandalosa. –dijo Amelia muy molesta.

Lina aprovechó para largarse. Ése no estaba siendo su mejor día y lo último que deseaba era escuchar la absurda discusión de un par de hermanas taradas.

Pasó por al lado de Martina y Zangulus... ¿Pero qué carajo estaban haciendo esos dos allí? Desde la lejanía de la calle vio aparecer a Filia con un vestido blanco de encajes rosas y un bolso lila claro, acompañada de su primo Val.

.-Lina –llamó una voz a sus espaldas dándole tal susto que casi la hace gritar.

.-Zelgadis... ¡No me des esos sustos, ostia!.

Perdona. ¿Sabes cuando llegarán?- preguntó el que antes fuera una quimera.

.-Ni idea. – respondió Lina. Se formó un incómodo silencio.- Zel...

.-Dime.

.-¿Qué tal llevas lo de Amelia?

Zelgadis apartó la vista con gesto de fastidio y a la vez bastante apesadumbrado.

.-Sobreviviré, gracias por preguntarlo.

.-¿Sí? Pues como no hagas algo pronto van a ser mis oídos los que no sobrevivan.

.-¿Qué haga algo¿Yo¿Pero de que me hablas?- preguntó Zelgadis con cierta agresividad.

.-Te hablo de que si Amelia me habla una vez más de ti, me volveré loca.

.-¿De mí?- preguntó él algo desconcertado.

.-Sí, tío. Amelia se pasa todo el día hablando de ti. Vamos, que con la de información que me ha dado ya podría escribir una biografía tuya.

Lina miró satisfecha a su amigo que se había quedado pensativo. Amelia y él ya estaban un poco más cerca de la reconciliación. Sonrió anchamente y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, justo entonces, un coche entró en la plaza llevando dentro a los novios protagonistas de la boda.

Sylpheel y Gaudy se apearon entre los silbidos y aplausos de los familiares y amigos. Amelia había acertado. El vestido de Sylpheel era realmente precioso. Ajustado por el torso y se ensanchaba a partir de la cintura, totalmente blanco. El cabello de Syl estaba recogido en diferentes trenzas que formaban un moño y, algunas de ellas le caían por encima de los hombros. En resumen: estaba realmente preciosa, parecía una princesa de cuento.

Gaudy, por su parte, estaba muy guapo también. Su traje era negro, y llevaba el pelo suelto. Iba muy elegante... Lina se deshacía en deseos de estar a su lado. Pero, para su desgracia no se le acercó.

.-¡Lina! Lina... ¡Me alegro tanto de que hayas venido...¡¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Sylpheel al acercársele. Lina no contestó, solo esbozó una falsa sonrisa y al cabo de dos segundos Sylpheel fue a saludar a otro grupo de personas.

Lina dirigió su vista hacia Gaudy, que tenía pinta de estar muy nervioso. La pelirroja se dirigió hacia él.

.-Lina.- dijo otra voz a sus espaldas mientras alguien le cogía por el brazo y la arrastraba hacia sí. Era Zeros- ¿Has visto a Sylpheel¡Está guapísima!

.-Sí, sí, sí... preciosa.- dijo intentando deshacerse de él.

.-¿A dónde quieres ir?

.-¡A saludar a Gaudy, que aún no he hablado con él!- anunció Lina casi gritando (lo cual no importaba mucho, ya que con el barullo casi no se había oído).

.-Ah... Bueno, ya lo saludarás después, que ahora tenemos que entrar. Por cierto, Lina... Tú también eres testigo ¿no?

.-¿Qué?

.-¡Que si eres testigo!

.-Ah... No se... Supongo...- respondió Lina desconcertada.

.-Vale...

.-¿Porqué lo preguntas?

.-Por saberlo.

.-¿Cuántos testigos hay?

.-Conmigo, cinco.

.-¿Tú también eres testigo?-preguntó Lina atónita. Zeros asintió con la cabeza mientras mostraba su peculiar sonrisa.

Lina puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó arrastrar por la multitud hasta el interior del edificio.

Al entrar, el juzgado le pareció un lugar extraño para casarse, pues estaba acostumbrada a las grandes capillas (como, por ejemplo en la que se casó Martina) y no le gustó mucho la idea.

Habían muchos asientos frente una mesa colocada encima de una tarima con un micrófono preparado. Lina se sentó en la segunda fila. Zeros se puso a su izquierda y Filia a su derecha.

Estaba nerviosa, no quería que Gaudy se casara con Sylpheel. No quería. No... No... "Por favor..." pensó Lina "Por favor... L-sama... Quién sea... Haz algo que lo impida..."

Empezó a imaginar escenas como, por ejemplo, que Sylpheel tuviera un tropiezo y se rompiera el vestido... O que Gaudy dijera que no se quería casar con ella... O que entraran unos gangsters, hubiera un tiroteo y Sylpheel muriera... ¿Quién sabe? Igual con el tiempo Gaudy lograría olvidarse de ella...

Entonces notó una mano que cogía la suya.

.-¿Has visto el vestido de Syl, Lina¿A que está preciosa?- preguntó Filia. Lina sintió cierta desilusión... Había creído que quien le cogía la mano era Zeros...

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza tontamente esbozando una falsa sonrisa. Entonces, por encima de todo el ruido se levantó una musiquilla lenta pero que nada tenía que ver con la típica música para bodas que ponen en las iglesias. Muchos de los presentes se levantaron para ver mejor a la pareja, que avanzaba a paso lento. Lina, desconcertada por lo que estaba pasando, se levantó también.

.-¿Qué es esa música?- preguntó.

.-Es la canción que han escogido: With or without you.- informó Zeros sonriente.

La pareja avanzó lentamente y cuando llegaron a la mesa de encima de la tarima se detuvieron, tanto ellos como la música. De una puerta medio escondida apareció el juez que les casaría y que, para sorpresa de Lina, no iba vestido como en las películas Yankees.

El hombre empezó con su palabrería mientras Lina se sumía en la más profunda de las penas pensando que en menos de 15 minutos Gaudy dejaría de ser un "hombre libre".

.-Ahora pasaremos a la declaración de los testigos- a Lina eso le sonó a juicio.- Amelia Wil Tesla¿Ves algún inconveniente en que, Juan Miguel y Esther, aquí presentes, puedan unirse en matrimonio?.

.-No. – contestó Amelia emocionada.

.-Alejandro Graywords ¿Ves algún inconveniente?

.-No.- contestó seriamente Zelgadis.

.-Sergio Metallium. ¿Ves algún inconveniente?

.-No.- contestó risueño Zeros.

.-Filia Ul Copt. ¿Ves algún inconveniente?

.-No- contestó serenamente Filia.

.-Carolina Inverse.- llamó el juez como si estuviera dictando una de sus sentencias.- ¿Ves algún inconveniente?

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Bueno, aquí lo dejo (soy maaaaalaaaaa... jejeje). Espero no tardar tanto en subir el nuevo capítulo.

Lo de los nombres ya lo expliqué, pero es que queda tan penoso... XDD.

En fin... Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo de boda (¿Porqué en todos los fics pondré alguna boda de por medio¡¡Si ni siquiera quiero casarme! XD).

Besos como mastodontes del ama de las bestias: Kopii Zelas Metallium.


	7. Una boda y casi un funeral

**_Ho... holaaaa... jejejjeejeeje... n.nU Esto... Antes de que me matéis he de deciros que éste fic contiene propaganda subliminal, tacos, palabrotas, lenguaje vulgar... como queráis llamarlo, etc, etc. Los personajes son propiedad de Kanzaka y tal..._**

_**Ésta vez... admito que me he pasado con eso de las esperas... Espero que sigáis leyendo el fanfic y no os hayáis muerto esperando que Lina diera la puñetera respuesta...**_

_Shadir¡¡¡Waaaaaahhh¡¡¡Lo siento mucho¡¡Si llego a saber que tardaría tanto, no lo hubiese dejado así!_

_Raven: Esto... TTTT Tú deberías entenderme... XDDD_

_Gabyhyatt: Lina es muy fuerte... Aunque en éste fanfic está muy mal... Pronto se verá qué es lo que pasa... Siento mucho haber hecho esperar... TT.TT_

_Angel Nemesis¡¡Espero que no te hayas muerto¡¡Lo sientooooo! No creo que éste capítulo acabe de aclarar tus preguntas, pero en los siguientes todo tendrá más sentido... ¡Pido un poco más de paciencia y el perdón de los lectores! TT.TT (se que no tengo perdón...)._

_Lau: Espero que tento tiempo de espera no haya echado a perder la trama... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad... Y no te preocupes por el review doble :3_

_Salube: Graciaaas... TTTT Lo siento de verdad..._

_Elena: Ya es demasiado tarde para abandonar el fanfic... Pero la verdad es que con lo que tardo en actualizar no me extraña que pensaras eso... ñ.ñ Asias._

_Lord Zeros Metallium: JJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA... Sí, pero... ésta historia aún no ha terminado... Aunque eso de la broma en el banquete está muy muy bien... jejejej xD_

_Daniela: Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y me alegro que esto sirva para que alguien se inspire . Aquí está el siguiente capítlo (más vale tarde que nunca). Espero que lo disfrutes._

_**En fin... espero que la espera haya valido un poquitín la pena... Disculpas de nuevo y, como siempre, disfrutadlo.**_

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Lina se quedó petrificada. ¿Qué decía¿Qué hacía? Si decía que no, perdería a Gaudy para siempre... Pero si decía que sí... si decía que sí Gaudy le odiaría y también lo habría perdido...

.- ¿Carolina Inverse?- llamó desconcertado el juez.

Enseguida se oyeron murmullos de confusión y Lina notó la mirada de sus compañeros clavándosele en la carne como espadas.

.- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Zeros.

.- ¡Lina¡¡Contesta ya!- le instó Filia enfadada.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de un momento a otro. Levantó la vista sin haber tomado aún una decisión y sus ojos tropezaron con los de Sylpheel que la miraba entre sorprendida y preocupada. Entonces Lina se armó de valor. Respiró hondo y emitió con voz clara y quizás demasiado fuerte su respuesta.

.- ¡No!

Tragó saliva y miró de nuevo a Sylpheel que le sonrió alegremente.

Prefería que Gaudy no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había sufrido antes de que la odiara para siempre y dejaran de ser amigos. Además, ése era su día, el de Gaudy y Sylpheel... no podía estropearlo por muy mal que se sintiera. Eso la convertiría en el peor monstruo de éste mundo...

Sin embargo, a partir de entonces todo le pareció insignificante. La misma oscuridad que la había abordado cuando descubrió la relación de su amado Gaudy con Sylpheel en el bar de Luna, la invadió de nuevo y no la dejaba casi ni respirar. Ni siquiera le importó saber cuando ni como terminaba ceremonia.

Se oyeron aplausos y luego los testigos se levantaron. La hicieron firmar en un documento. Pero todo era irreal, lejano, casi no parecía que estuviese sucediendo en ése momento. Veía resplandores, cabezas, vestidos, humo...

Todos hablaban a su alrededor, pero ella estaba perdida en su propia tristeza. Vio a Sylpheel que se le acercaba y empezaba a hablar, pero no supo identificar lo que le decía. La mujer sonrió y ella también lo hizo, más que nada para aparentar que había escuchado algo. Luego, todo fueron empellones y caras alegres... pero para ella nada era alegría sino que, por el contrario, un desgarrador sentimiento de desolación se instaló en su pecho.

De pronto sintió que se había perdido. Que no sabía dónde estaban sus amigos. Donde quiera que miraba veía caras desconocidas y sonrientes. Caras eternamente felices que le perseguían y le daban miedo. Carnes que se apretaban contra su cuerpo privándole de intimidad. Olores que inundaban sus fosas nasales y le hacían sentirse aún más perdida.

De repente, alguien la cogió del brazo arrancándola de allí y llevándola a otro sitio todavía más cargado de gente de rostro alegre.

.- Lina ¿Dónde estabas¡¡Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes! Anda vamos, que el restaurante dónde se celebra el convite está lejos y hay que ir en coche.- dijo la aparentemente lejana voz de Zeros.

El mazoku la arrastró hacia el coche e hizo que se sentara en el asiento del copiloto. Detrás iban tres personas más, Amelia, Zel y Filia que empezaron a hablar gritar y a reír, presas de la alegría de ese día mágico.

.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Zeros.

.- ¿Eh?- La pelirroja no había entendido bien sus palabras.

.- Que si estás bien.- repitió el paciente mazoku.

.- Sí... – se oyó decir Lina desde un lugar lejano. Su cerebro aún seguía entre la multitud.

Zeros se quedó un momento callado, reflexionando sobre algún asunto desconocido para Lina y luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia ella.

.- Tengo que hablar contigo... –dijo con un tono de voz inexpresivo- Pero... en privado.

Lina ni siquiera lo miró y no dijo nada, además, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, algo ya bastante habitual desde que había llegado a ese horrible mundo.

Durante el viaje, esa angustia en su pecho, en vez de aliviarse, iba en aumento. No podía ver nada, no quería ver la realidad, porque... ¿Cómo es posible creer que en menos de un mes, la persona con la que creías que ibas a compartir el resto de tus días, de repente estaba en brazos de otra mujer?

"¡Mira que eres idiota, Lina¿Cómo puedes ponerte así por esa tontería?" Pensó, tratando de convencerse de que el problema no era en realidad tan grave. Sin embargo, eso de nada le servía. Más bien al contrario, le hacía sentirse peor... cómo un perro muerto en la carretera, como un bicho insignificante aplastado contra un cristal, como un gusano en un anzuelo retorciéndose y muriendo de dolor. Así era Lina. Así se sentía. Así se fue apoderando de ella ese sentimiento de lástima por si misma y sus ojos, finalmente se humedecieron.

Un arranque de valor consiguió que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos, pero de nuevo se volvió a sentir como la peor y menos valiosa de las criaturas.

El coche paró de pronto. Todos se bajaron. Un aire frío chocó contra la cara y pecho de Lina e hizo que el bello de sus brazos se erizara. Después... Todo volvía a ser oscuro, de un pesimismo tan grande que llevaría a cualquiera a la muerte. A rastras fue llevada ante una mesa con una gran montaña de comida y bebida alrededor de la cual, la gente se arremolinaba y amontonaba de forma brutal, como si nunca antes hubiesen visto tantos alimentos juntos.

Lina sintió que su estomago se contraía solo de ver esa masa de comida. No quería comer nada. ¿Para qué comer¿De qué debe servir comer si estaría mejor muerta? Porque... ¿Qué vida le quedaba si no tenía nadie con quién compartirla...? Si nadie valoraba sus palabras, si nadie le escuchaba, si nadie la miraba con esa mirada especial, si nadie la amaba nunca, si nunca podría sentir el calor de otra persona a su lado, si su cuerpo nunca sería tocado por unas manos comprensivas, soñadoras, dulces, cariñosas, delicadas... ¿para qué seguir viviendo¿De qué servía el dinero, la casa, los estudios, el trabajo, sus libros, su cama, su televisor... para qué le servía su magia, sus hechizos, sus hazañas, sus aventuras... si no tenía con quién compartirlas? De nuevo, la voz de Zeros la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

.- Mm... Lina ¿has probado el caviar éste¡¡Creía que estaría más bueno, la verdad...¿Y los canapés estos de jamón...? Mmmmm... de muerte... Oye, Lina ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Zeros preocupado.

.- No... Nada. – contestó la pelirroja distante. Zeros se quedó un rato callado.

.- Lina, tú no estás bien.- dijo al fin. Lina puso cara de fastidio.

.- Estoy bien, Zeros...

.- No. A ver, Lina. Vivo contigo, joder, y se que te pasa algo. Llevas un

tiempo que estás muy rara.

.-Déjame en paz, Zeros, no tengo tiempo para tus gilipolleces.- dijo ella girando la cabeza. Él la cogió de un brazo.

.- ¿Qué te pasa?-siguió preguntando el ex sacerdote. Luego habló en tono más bajo- Es por esto de Gaudy ¿no?

Lina se zafó de él con un movimiento brusco del brazo murmurando algo como "Callate, capullo" y se alejó con la cabeza gacha y ligeramente mareada.

Una agitación general la hizo incomodarse de nuevo: Los novios habían llegado. Todo el mundo se separó de las mesas y formaron un corro alrededor de los novios. Lina se quedó apartada de la gente. La gente le hacía sentir mal. Hacían que se sintiera aún más sola y esa era una tortura que no sabía si sería capaz de soportar.

Después comenzó la sesión de fotos. Los novios se hacían fotos con su familia, con sus amigos, con los amigos de sus amigos, con los compañeros de trabajo... Aquello era horrible. Lina deseaba escapar, pues ya dentro de poco le tocaría hacerse la foto ella también. Zeros apareció de nuevo entre la multitud y le tendió una mano.

.-Ven Lina, que vamos a hacernos la foto.- dijo en tono alegre. Toda la tristeza de Lina se convirtió de pronto en rabia.

.- ¡Te digo que me dejes en paz, joder¡No quiero hacerme la mierda de la foto!

La sonrisa de Zeros desapareció rápidamente, sin embargo la dejó ir. Lina se alejó del constante ex mazoku pero cuando ya creía que se había librado de la foto, aparecieron de la nada Amelia y Filia que la arrastraron hacia los novios sin escuchar sus excusas. Por primera vez desde hacía dos o tres días, Gaudy la miró y le dirigió una feliz sonrisa. Lina sintió como si le hubiesen clavado una aguja de tejer en medio del corazón y no tubo más remedio que dejarse llevar.

El fotógrafo no se decidía. Que si la pelirroja al lado del moreno, que si al lado del novio, que si al lado de la novia... no, no, no... mejor, al lado de la rubia... ¡espera! Queda mejor al lado del moreno... pero entonces... ¿dónde ponemos a la rubia?

Cuando por fin se decidieron, Lina aún no estaba preparada. Sonrió cuando lo que quería hacer es llorar, el fotógrafo apretó el botón, un fuerte resplandor cubrió por completo su vista... y después... el silencio...

Pasaban imágenes como si de fotos se tratara. Ella de pequeña. Ella de pequeña con su hermana. Ella más mayor. Ella con Amelia, Syl y Filia. Ella y... Gaudy. Un sentimiento. Un nudo en la garganta... Noches en vela.

Zeros. Zelgadis. Amelia y Zelgadis. Una universidad. Gaudy. Gaudy. Gaudy... Sylpheel… Un beso. Una depresión.

Un trabajo. Un enchufe. Zel y Amelia. Zelas, Fibrizzo, Dynast, Dolphin, Gaarv… Zeros… Zeros y los dulces. Zeros y las lentillas. Los ojos de Zeros. El pelo de Zeros. Su aroma, sus manos, sus bromas, su sentido del humor, su... su... su mundo... Zeros, Zeros, Zeros... Y de repente... De nuevo la oscuridad... De nuevo el dolor... De nuevo la depresión... De nuevo esa sensación... De nuevo la traición... Y por fin... La adorada y esperada Muerte.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

.-Lina... ¿Estas bien? Venga, Lina, despierta.

"Una voz" Reflexionó Lina. "La conozco"

.- Venga, Lina, cariño... Va, abre los ojos...

"Una voz de mujer... Me llama cariño... ¿Será... mi madre...?"

.- Ma... ¿Mama...?

.- Lina... No, no soy mamá. Soy yo, Luna.

.- Lu... ¿Luna?- dijo incorporándose de golpe.- ¡Luna!-la hechicera abrazó fuertemente a su hermana.

Estuvo un buen rato abrazando a la Caballero de Cephied como si se tratara del ser más amado de éste planeta. Su cabeza empezaba a esclarecerse. Todo empezaba a tener sentido. Las dudas se disiparon pues las respuestas aparecieron de pronto en su cabeza. Sólo unas pocas cuestiones quedaban en el aire. Se separó de su hermana.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?- preguntó la pelirroja.

.- Mmmm.. no lo se seguro. Te has desmayado de repente. Imagino que debe haber sido una bajada de tensión o algo así. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

.- Bien... Ahora bien... ¿Dónde están Syl y Gaudy?

.- Están con el convite. Se pondrán muy contentos cuando vean que estás bien, estaban preocupados.-Luna sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo. Luego, la separó de su cuerpo y la miró con preocupación –Lina yo...

La puerta de la estancia se abrió lentamente interrumpiendo las palabras de la mayor de las Inverse, y dejando paso a Zeros que se acercó cuidadosamente a ellas.

.- Lina... ¡Dios¿Estás bien¡Vaya susto me has metido!-admitió suspirando de alivio.

.- Claro, Zeros... Si yo la palmo... ¿Quién pagaría entonces el alquiler?-soltó de pronto la pelirroja con una mirada tan gélida que le podría hacer perfectamente la competencia a Dynast.

.- ¿Eh? Joder... No seas burra. Auque te cueste creerlo uno tiene su corazoncito...- bromeó el ex mazoku.

.-Sí, Zeros, claro... Oye, si has venido para joderme un rato, ya te estás largando.- espetó Lina señalando la puerta. Él y Luna la miraron atónitos.

.-¿Pero qué...?

.- Lárgate, Zeros, no quiero saber nada más de ti.

.- Pe... pero... ¿Qué le pasa a la histérica ésta?- le preguntó a Luna con una media sonrisa.- ¿Es esto una broma, o que? Oye, que el de las bromas era yo.

.- Ya ves, Luna... Los capullos no siempre son plantas... -Dijo Lina evitando mirar a Zeros. Su sola presencia comenzaba a irritarle.

.- Oye, Lina¿qué te pasa?- preguntó su hermana mirándola asustada.

.- Eso ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Lina?- Zeros seguía a su rollo.

Luna y Lina (Y valga la redundancia) le miraron con una gota cayéndoles por la sien y cara de circunstancias. Después, Lina se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta diciendo que iba a ver cómo estaban Gaudy y Sylpheel.

.- Y no me pasa nada, es solo que me das asco, Zeros.- dijo con una mirada que helaba la sangre.

Salió dejando atrás a ambos... Y se sintió bien. Nada de oscuridad, nada de dolores interiores, nada de reflexiones, simplemente una cicatriz que no había sanado del todo, pero que, con un poco más de esfuerzo, no tardaría en cerrarse.

Increíblemente, ahora todo tenía sentido. Cómo apareció allí, porqué se había sentido tan mal esa misma mañana, aquellos recuerdos de una vida que jamás había vivido, su vida en el mundo mágico cuando era la famosa chica hechicera Lina Inverse, las depresiones de cada noche... Todo tenía una explicación tan clara que hasta se sintió idiota por no haber caído antes.

Cogió un poco de ponche, pues tenía sed y hambre. Ya era de noche y el baile había comenzado... ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado desmayada?

.-¡Lina¡¿Cómo estás¡Vaya susto nos has dado...!- dijo Sylpheel a sus espaldas. Lina se giró y le dirigió una enorme y sincera sonrisa. Abrazó a la novia.

.-Siento haberos preocupado... ¡Ahora me encuentro fenomenal!

.- Anda... Tu cara me suena.- dijo de repente Gaudy que apareció detrás de su reciente esposa. Lina rió.

.-Hum... Sí, yo tampoco me acuerdo de quién eres tú... ¡Anda¡Si me he equivocado de boda!-bromeó Lina imitando a Gaudy. Los novios y todo aquel que estaba a su alrededor rió anchamente.

Lina se sintió reconfortada, como si volviera a estar en casa después de un largo viaje. Abrazó también a Gaudy y se disculpó por el comportamiento que había tenido esa mañana.

Así pasó la noche del convite de bodas de Sylpheel y Gaudy. Y aunque Lina no bailó casi nada, se lo pasó en grande junto a Filia mientras hacían de "cupidos" particulares de Zelgadis y Amelia, que terminaron en un rincón mirándose acarameladamente.

Después comenzaron a hablar y a bromear con Naga, que se reía todo el rato de su hermana menor. Lina, al contrario que Filia, no bebió mucho. Lo suficiente como para estar "contenta" hasta muy entrada la noche. Y si a la mezcla añadía que no veía a Zeros por ninguna parte... se podría decir que esa estaba siendo la mejor noche que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Cuando se despidieron, solo faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer. Amelia se fue en el coche de Zelgadis, así que Lina y Filia regresaron por su cuenta. Cuando llegaron al coche, Zeros les estaba esperando fumándose un cigarro.

.- ¡Zeeeeeeeerooooooooooozzz¡¡¿No te da vergüenza fubar a tu edad?- se cachondeó Filia. Él no dijo nada. - ¿Qué dirá tu herbana cuaddo te vea?

Filia y Lina estallaron en carcajadas. Zeros, por el contrario, se mantuvo impasible, con una expresión neutra en el rostro. Se subió al coche sin decir nada.

.- Oye... ¿Y a éste gué le passssa?- preguntó Filia, un poco molesta.

.- ¡Bah, yo que se¡Pasa de él!- aconsejó Lina.- Por cierto... ¿Tú no habías venido con tu primo?.

.- ¡SSSSSSIIIIIIIIII...¡Pero essssss gueeeee Val ssssólo ha venido a la cerebonia! Ya... Ya sabezzz lo raro gue essss...

Entraron en el vehículo y Lina puso música, aunque Filia hacía mucho más ruido y cantaba fatal. La pelirroja no tenía ganas de irse a dormir, aunque ya empezaba a estar cansada. Miró a Zeros, que no parecía el mismo. El mazoku tenía el cansancio pintado en la cara, estaba más pálido de lo normal y no había ni rastro de su habitual y misteriosa sonrisa. Era extraño pues, de todo el grupo, él era el que mejor aguantaba las fiestas. Lina se puso a cantar junto a Filia, pero nada le dijeron al general de Zelas.

Llevaron a Filia hasta el portal de su casa y la dejaron buscando la cerradura de la puerta. Sin mediar palabra, Zeros condujo por las calles hasta llegar a su destino.

Cuando por fin encontraron aparcamiento (¡Media hora buscando!), estaban a dos manzanas de su casa y ya amanecía.

Lina y Zeros anduvieron sin dirigirse la palabra. Como dos desconocidos cuyos caminos se cruzan para volverse a separar. Como si todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos no hubiese existido nunca.

De repente Lina se sintió muy cansada. Estaba sudando, los párpados le pesaban y las piernas le dolían. Zeros abrió la puerta del piso y Lina entró como una exhalación, se quitó los incómodos zapatos y se lanzó sobre el sofá. Encendió la televisión y se apoyó mejor en uno de los cojines.

.- Zeros, pásame algo para comer... ¡Tengo un hambre...!- pidió la pelirroja hechicera.

Zeros no obedeció. Por el contrario, se sentó encima de la mesa de delante del sofá le arrebató el mando, apagó la tele y la miró inquisitivamente.

.- Tenemos que hablar.- dijo en un tono increíblemente serio. No sonreía. No parecía la misma persona que Lina había conocido tiempo atrás. Pero... digamos que en ese momento a Lina le importaban tres leches la expresión de Zeros.

.- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.- afirmó de mal humor, cogiendo el mando y volviendo a encender la tele.

.- Pues yo sí.- dijo él molesto. Intentó quitarle el mando, pero al ver que ella lo tenía fuertemente agarrado, apagó el televisor manualmente, de forma que ya no se podía encender a distancia.

.- ¡A ver, nene¡¡¿Tú eres tonto, o qué te pasa¡¡Te digo que me dejes en paz!

.- ¡No me sale de los huevos!- gritó él.

.- ¡A mi tampoco del coño escucharte!- vociferó la pelirroja levantándose, atravesando el largo pasillo y encerrándose en su cuarto. Zeros la siguió.

.- ¡Me vas a contar qué ostias te pasa conmigo¡¡Si tienes la regla, no es mi problema¿vale!- gritó detrás de la puerta.

La hechicera puso los ojos en blanco en un gesto de impaciencia.

.- ¡Ya sabes lo que me pasa, no te hagas el loco!

.- ¿Cómo me voy a hacer el loco si no se de qué coño me hablas? Lo que hay que oír...

Lina abrió la puerta fuera de si.

.- ¡COMO TIENES TANTO MORRO¡¡DESPUES DE LO QUE ME HICISTE NO TE MERECES NI... NI... NI... NI QUE TE MIRE A LA CARA!

.- ¿Qué...?- acertó a preguntar él desconcertado.- Pero... ¿yo qué te he hecho, desgraciada?

.- ¡Te digo que ya lo sabes!-La pelirroja ya no podía contener las lágrimas.- ¡Por qué te crees que intenté suicidarme, gilipollas!

Inesperadamente, se hizo el silencio más profundo. Lina empezó a sollozar casi sin control. Zeros había conseguido hurgar de nuevo en la cicatriz de su corazón y ahora el dolor volvía a ser insoportable. Tanto que Lina no podía evitar llorar amargamente. Ahora entendía esos terribles ataques de angustia que había tenido noche sí, noche también durante ese último mes.

.- A ver...- recapituló Zeros con media sonrisa que indicaba que no se creía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo.- ¿Me estás diciendo que yo tengo la culpa de que intentaras suicidarte?

.- Aqua tenía razón...- dijo Lina ausente.

.- ¡Carolina!- gritó Zeros repentinamente impaciente.

.- ¡Si¡¡ES TUCULPA¡¡Todo es culpa tuya!- gritó Lina sollozando aún más fuerte.- Tú... ¡TÚ LO SABIAS! Y aún así jugaste a dos bandas con Filia... ¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta?

.- ¿Pero qué dices, tía¡¡¿Se te va la olla, o que¡¡Yo no he jugado a dos bandas con nadie en mi vida! Además sigo sin saber qué es lo que se supone que yo sabía.- aclaró él un poco mareado al terminar la última frase.

.- ¡LE MANDASTE ESA NOTA¡Le decías que la querías mucho¡Que... Que eras su admirador secreto¡Que nunca te atreviste a decirle nada!

Con esto Lina siguió llorando y se hizo de nuevo el silencio.

.- Ah, eso...- dijo Zeros sonriendo.

.- ¡Y ENCIMA TE RIES! Eres... eres... ¡ERES LO PEOR¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- gritó Lina totalmente ida.

.- ¿Qué...? No, no me río por eso...- intentó explicar Zeros.

.- ¡QUE TE PIRES, CABRON!

.- ¡Escúchame, coño!- Zeros cogió a Lina por las muñecas para conseguir que le escuchara.- Esa carta no la escribí yo. Yo solo era el mensajero... A demás, a ti qué te importa si...

.- ¿Y quién la escribió entonces, eh?- le cortó Lina zafándose de él. Había dejado de llorar, pero aún tenía la cara mojada.

.- Pues... er... – Zeros dudó unos instantes.- Eso... es un secreto.- dijo al fin.

La discusión continuó un buen rato más. De hecho, a partir de entonces, Lina sólo chillaba como una histérica mientras le ordenaba que se fuera de allí y le llamaba asesino y otras cosas que no les gustaría nada leer a las fans de Zeros (como por ejemplo, yo). Así que, finalmente el joven decidió hacer las maletas hecho una furia y Lina se quedó sola en su habitación en el mismo estado que él.

El sol de un radiante domingo ya estaba alto en el cielo cuando el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse retumbó por todo el piso. Lina se quedó unos minutos en silencio, sin hacer nada. Todavía con el vestido granate puesto. Una sensación horrible la abordó y se tiró de nuevo encima de la cama llorando desolada, como si fuera una adolescente a quién le ha dejado el novio.

Se vio de nuevo en la misma situación que había vivido hacía ya dos meses y pico. La misma situación que la había llevado a ese estado...

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**Bueno... para lo que he tardado, he escrito menos de lo que quería... En fin... Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Como sé que no tengo excusa por haber tardado tanto en subir éste capítulo, me ahorraré todas las que tenía preparadas.**

**Intenté por todos los medios no dejarlo en suspense, pero ya no puedo explicar más hasta el siguiente cap ú.ù.**

**De nuevo, disculpad el retraso... No tengo perdón de Dios (ni de tres, ni de cuatro...).**

**Besos como megadolones de la copia del ama de las bestias: KopiiZelas**


	8. Recuerdos y Realidades

_**¡Buenas otra vez! Guau, después de tanto tiempo seguro que todos habéis desistido de esperar a que continuara este fanfic ( y no os culpo nada de nada por ello). A decir verdad ya tenía la mitad del capítulo escrito, pero finalmente, después de tantos años le volví a dar una oportunidad porque encuentro que la historia era bastante interesante (para haberla escrito una niña de 15 o 16 años)y porque Slayers Revolution me ha devuelto a la memoria lo mucho que quería a todos aquellos personajes. **_

_**Como siempre, aclaraciones: Éste fic contiene propaganda subliminal, tacos, palabrotas, lenguaje vulgar...etc. Los personajes, como siempre, son propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka. **_

_**Agradezco de todo corazón los comentarios que he recibido hasta estas fechas y, aunque no sirva de nada, daré respuesta a todos ellos (aunque éste no debería ser el lugar, es por seguir con la tradición). **_

Shadir: Bueno, aquí tienes la respuesta a algunas preguntas… Lo malo es que creo que se vuelve a quedar en ascuas xD.

Gabyhyat: Lina dice que lo entiende todo después de despertar porque de pronto recuerda su verdadero pasado.

Lau: Gracias. Me halaga que consideres que describo bien las emociones, aunque creo que estos últimos años he perdido un poco de práctica xD. Si llegas a leerlo, espero que te guste la parte final de éste capítulo ; ) En cuanto a los personajes… me preocupa seriamente que a partir de ahora no se parezcan lo suficiente a los reales. uuU

Salube: Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero la parte de la boda es fundamental para poder saber el verdadero pasado de Lina. Creo que lo que le falta al fic en general es ir directamente al grano y centrarse menos en la cuestión culebrón del asunto xD.

Shuls: Tranquila, si llegas a leer este capítulo algunas de tus dudas se verán resueltas ;)

OceanoKun: O.o ¿No te has enterado de lo que va? En fin, gracias por los ánimos, pero necesitaría medio capítulo para explicártelo todo detalladamente xD.

Bex: ¡Gracias por los ánimos! Ahora estoy convencida de que tengo capacidad para escribir algo decente, por eso voy a intentar acabar lo que había empezado.

Letty: Bueno, la verdad es que sí, Gaudy y Sylpheel terminan casados aquí. Me parecieron una bonita pareja aunque la verdadera sea GaudyxLina. En realidad Lina nunca vivió en el mundo de Slayers, por eso no puede regresar (aunque le gustaría mucho).

_**Bueno, esto es todo por esta vez. Me imagino que en el próximo capítulo no tendré que escribir respuestas a los reviews, pero lo cierto es que estaría encantadísima de volver a ver esos nombres en los mensajes que recibo. **_

_**Sólo puedo ofrecer mis más sinceras disculpas por haber tardado 3 años en subir el siguiente capítulo. Espero, como siempre, que valga la pena ;)**_

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Tocó el despertador. Lina se revolvió unos segundos en la cama y lo apagó de un manotazo. Asomó la nariz por encima de las sábanas. Notó en seguida que no tenía sueño, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que se había pasado llorando el día anterior como una idiota y al final se había quedado dormida a medio día viendo "Infierno bajo el asfalto", y allí se había quedado toda la tarde hasta que se fue a la cama a las nueve de la noche mas o menos.

Se levantó. Notó que su cuerpo era como el de un muñeco, como el de una marioneta. Se movía, parecía tener vida en su interior, pero su mente estaba vacía, su corazón carente de sentimientos. Era como si ya todo le diera igual y no le quedara más remedio que seguir andando en medio de la oscuridad de aquel pozo sin fondo que constituía su vida. Se miró al espejo y una figura delgada de cabellos rojos como la sangre y ojos que en un pasado remoto habían sido vivos y alegres le devolvió una mirada fría, con un brillo blanco e inexpresivo que denotaba lo muerta que estaba aquella criatura. Recordó cuanto se había reído Zeros de sus cabellos cuando, al día siguiente de haberse cortado el pelo, descubrió que hubiera sido mejor habérselo dejado tal y como estaba.

Apartó la mirada de la superficie plana del espejo. Todo le recordaba a ese ser despreciable, inmundo, de seductores ojos lilas y extremadamente guapo que solía dormir a penas a unos metros de ella. "Pero esto se ha acabado, Lina" se dijo a si misma. Se le habían acabado las lágrimas por él... Ya nunca más volvería a llorar por un hombre... Ya nunca más volvería a sentir amor por nadie... No fue una promesa ni una opción, sino un hecho que debía admitir. Finalmente, comenzó a vestirse absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

_... _

Era para darse cabezazos contra la pared. Desde luego que lo era porque cada vez que él pasaba con los calzoncillos por encima de la camisa ella se ponía como un tomate, nerviosa, evitando el contacto visual... ¿y todo para que? Bueno, pues más que nada para que él ni siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía. Idiota. Sí, eso era, un **IDIOTA** en mayúsculas, en negrita y subrayado. Así, para que destacara. Era aún más idiota que el idiota de Gaudy, que, al menos, le preguntaba si estaba enferma cuando la veía toda roja y con gotas de sudor cayéndole por la frente tiempo atrás, en el instituto.

_En fin... no podía comenzar la carta de esa manera... ¿Qué pasa? Todos sus intentos de "seducirle" habían sido en vano y además él se había reído de ella dándole a entender que no era su tipo y que estaba haciendo el ridículo. ¿Y porqué entonces iba Lina detrás de esa especie de engendro humano...? Pues no lo sabía. De hecho no había ciencia que pudiera explicarlo aunque muchas veces, las ciencias resultan estúpidamente inexplicables. Decidió comenzar la carta de una vez. _

"_Querido..." No, muy típico. "Amado..." No, demasiado cursi. "Estimado..." A ver, Lina, esto es una carta de amor, no una instancia... ¡¡Céntrate!! "Deseado..." JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAHHH...¿Adonde vas con eso, tía? Hummm... "Zeros" Así, a secas, queda mucho mejor... _

_Comenzó a escribir. Eso le hacía sentir como una idiota, como una niña pequeña... Aún así, finalmente terminó después de mucho vacilar y gastar muchos papeles. Cuando terminó se dispuso a firmarla, pero su mano se paralizó. No podía continuar, le daba vergüenza. Imaginó lo mucho que se reiría Zeros de ella si veía su nombre en esa estúpida carta de amor. Después de mucho pensarlo por fin su mano garabateó su propio nombre, y cerró el sobre rápidamente sin releerlo siquiera. Así evitaría malentendidos pero aunque la carta estuviera firmada, desde luego que no se la iba a dar en mano. Sería demasiado vergonzoso. Obviamente, debía esperar al día siguiente, se la dejaría sobre su asiento en el trabajo. _

_Aquel día se fue a dormir sin casi mirarle... Y se despertó tan nerviosa que no se podía ni peinar pues le temblaban las manos. Bajaron a por el coche, tarde, como de costumbre, y pillaron caravana, también como de costumbre... Lina no paraba de pensar en cómo reaccionaría él y cómo acabaría todo aquello... _

_... _

Comió un poco. Seguía sin sentir nada a pesar de que los recuerdos de hacía tres meses seguían llegando de forma distante, como si no fuera ella la protagonista. Después de desayunar ligero fue a buscar el bolso. Se detuvo delante de la habitación de su compañero y le echó un vistazo, en parte deseando verlo allí, en parte deseando no verle nunca más... y de pronto sintió nostalgia. O quizás no era nostalgia lo que Lina sentía. Era algo extraño, como un nudo en el estómago y un peso en el corazón que le hacía respirar más pesadamente. Salió de casa arrastrando los pies, sin ganas de ir a trabajar, sin ganas de enfrentarse al mundo real, a sus amigos, a sus compañeros... A la fatiga de la monotonía de la vida.

Había quedado dos manzanas arriba con Zelgadis y Amelia. Zeros se había llevado el coche y de todos modos, ella no tenía carné, así que resultaba inútil pensar que podía haber utilizado el automóvil. El día anterior había llamado a sus amigos por teléfono para quedar con ellos y como Lina estaba al tanto de la puntualidad casi británica de Zel, se había levantado antes expresamente para esperarlo.

Caminó sola, con aire distraído y recordó su "vida" como la famosa chica hechicera Lina Inverse. Sonrió levemente, temerosa de que alguien le viera hacerlo sin motivo y pensara que estaba loca. Aqua todavía no había llegado a su habitual punto de venta. Era una buena mujer, aunque un poco lianta a veces. Miró al cielo esperando ver esos hermosos horizontes del mundo mágico en el que todos eran grandes hechiceros y sus problemas insignificantes, pero sólo vio una masa de nubes gris oscuro que amenazaban con derramar litros y litros de agua hasta inundar las sucias alcantarillas de la ciudad llenas de ratas casi tan negras como el mismo cielo.

Llegó en seguida. Y tampoco tubo que esperar mucho tiempo a que la recogieran. Pronto vio el Opel Corsa gris de Zelgadis asomar por una esquina y detenerse delante de ella. En el asiento del copiloto iba Amelia que le sonrió feliz e inocente, ella sonrió también, pero triste y levemente. Se sentó atrás al tiempo que daba los buenos días. Amelia se giró mirándola como si fuera un gran pastel de nata y Zelgadis se limitó a observar por el retrovisor y saludar con un gesto de la cabeza.

.- ¿Que tal, Lina?- dijo Amelia enérgica y sonriente.- Sabes que Gaudy y Sylpheel se han ido de luna de miel ya ¿no?

.- ¿En serio...?- preguntó sin mucho interés.

.- Sí, ayer nos llamaron desde el aeropuerto, parece que han tenido mucha suerte porque su avión ha salido sin retrasos.

.- Que bien...- Lina ni siquiera fingió que se alegraba, su tono de voz fue seco, rotundo y totalmente indiferente. Amelia lo notó y abrió la boca para reprochárselo, pero Zel la detuvo dándole una leve palmada con la mano derecha.

Pasaron un rato callados. No había aún mucho tráfico, así que llegarían temprano. Lina sentía que el ambiente incómodo del coche crecía insistentemente, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de guardar silencio. Por fin, Zelgadis rompió el hielo.

.- ¿Qué ha pasado con Zeros?- dijo sin reparar en delicadezas.

.- Nada. – mintió Lina.

.- Entonces tendría que llevarte él, como siempre.

.- ¿Es que estorbo?- preguntó ella irritada, como si el comentario viniera al caso.

.- No Lina, pero si siempre has ido con él y, como tú dices, no ha pasado nada, entonces...

.- ¡Agh! ¡Déjame en paz, Zel! ¡No tengo ganas de hablar ahora!

Él obedeció sin siquiera reprochar y pasaron lo que quedaba de viaje en silencio. Zel no insistió y Amelia tampoco dijo nada a pesar de que, aparentemente, se moría de ganas por saber qué había ocurrido.

El día fue redondo... Y cuando digo esto, obviamente, es una ironía. Fibrizzo les hizo trabajar por Gaudy y eso que ya estaban cubiertos de faena.

Por si fuera poco, Zelas no ayudó en nada a que Fibrizzo recapacitara en su opinión. Más bien al contrario, sus comentarios les provocaron aún más trabajo y Lina estaba histérica pues conociendo a la hermana de Zeros, seguro que pretendía vengarse por haber puesto verde a su "querido hermanito". Porque Zelas era la primera que lo maltrataba y le insultaba, pero en cambio su ira recaía sobre todo aquel que gozara hacer lo mismo que ella.

A la hora de comer Lina vio a Zeros escuchando a Filia y a Val que discutían sobre algo al parecer muy interesante. O quizás no les estaba escuchando, pues su mirada se perdía entre los espesos cabellos de la rubia. Cuando Filia la llamó para que se acercara, la pelirroja se hizo la despistada y minutos más tarde miró de nuevo, pero Zeros ya no estaba. Y no comprendía porqué le buscaba con la mirada, ni porqué esperaba que le pidiera perdón con ojos suplicantes si estaba tan convencida de que le odiaba tanto...

...

_Estaba de los nervios. Gaudy creía que estaba enferma y Amelia ya empezaba a mirarle con cara de decir "se que guardas un secreto". ¿Qué podía hacer para dejarle la carta a Zeros sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Estaba claro que últimamente sus amigos no le quitaban el ojo de encima... Si fuera por Zel y Gaudy no habría problema, pero estando Amelia y Filia, incluso Sylpheel por ahí en medio... no se atrevía a mover un dedo. Entonces... ¿cómo podía hacerlo?_

_.- Gaudy... Si tú tuvieras que darle algo a alguien sin que esa persona se enterara ¿cómo lo harías?- preguntó. El rubio se quedó pensativo un buen rato. _

_.- Hummm... No se... ¡¡Hey, chicos!! ¡Si vosotros tuvierais que...!- Lina le tapó la boca a tiempo para que Gaudy no pudiera hablar. Le dijo con una gota en la sien que tranquilo, que no importaba y su amigo se encogió de hombros confuso. _

_Una palabra a Amelia y ésta la acosaría a preguntas... y contarlo a todos sería demasiado vergonzoso como para poderlo soportar... ¿Cómo podría darle la dichosa carta...? ¿Y si se la daba a otra persona para que se la diera a Zeros...? No era mala idea pero... ¿a quien se la daba?. _

_Descartó inmediatamente a sus amigos más cercanos. ¿A Fibrizzo...? Descartado. ¿A Zelas...? Otro ejemplar poco fiable para la colección. ¿A Zangulus...? Fijo que se olvidaba. Rechazó la opción de los dos Rezos, Eris y la de Sherra... esos eran capaces de quemar la maldita carta._

_Cuando empezaba a pensar que la idea era una estupidez... Apareció "Ella". Su sonrisa bobalicona y su expresión de loca pasaron por delante de la sección y Lina tuvo una revelación. Ella era la persona perfecta. Salió corriendo mientras gritaba "¡¡Tamara, Tamara!!" pero la muchacha no se giró hasta que la llamó Dolphin. _

_.- Oh... Lina ¿qué tal?- dijo con esa sonrisa idiota y esos ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iba a saltar uno de pronto. _

_.- Dolphin... –dijo ella jadeando pues la había seguido por varias plantas.- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor...?_

_.- Oh, sí, claro, lo que tú quieras.- asintió Dolphin entre maliciosa y amablemente. _

_.- ¿Podrías darle esto a Zeros...? ¡¡Pero no le digas que he sido yo la que te lo he dado, por favor!!- dijo sin recordar que de todos modos había firmado la carta. _

_.- Oh, vaya...- reflexionó Dolphin con media sonrisa.- ¿Es algo de trabajo? _

_Lina cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. _

_.- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Digo... sí!! ¡¡Exacto, Dolphin, es de trabajo!! Me ha dicho Zelas que se lo de, porque ella no tenía tiempo... pero yo tampoco tengo tiempo... así que... si eres tan amable de dárselo tú..._

_.- Oh, claro," no problem".- dijo guiñando un ojo. _

_Lina le dio las gracias y salió corriendo. Si se trataba de trabajo, Dolphin era aún más eficiente que si se trataba de cualquier otra cosa. _

_..._

Siguió comiendo absorta en sus recuerdos, cuando de pronto Filia se sentó delante suyo con una gran sonrisa y aire soñador. La pelirroja la miró sin muchos ánimos y Filia empezó a hablar.

.- Lina, te he llamado hace un rato pero no me has oído.

.- ¿Ah, sí...?- la pelirroja fingió sorprenderse.

.- Sí. Es que quería comentarte una cosa... – dijo bajando la voz a medida que hablaba.- Mira.

La rubia le pasó un objeto a Lina disimuladamente. La ex hechicera se vio sosteniendo un corazoncito de peluche en el que se podían leer las palabras "Te quiero" con ínfima claridad.

.- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Lina entre molesta y curiosa.

.- Un peluche.- dijo Filia con una gran sonrisa y las mejillas rosadas.

.- Eso ya lo veo, lo que quiero saber es quién te lo ha dado.

.- Mi admirador secreto.

Lina abrió tanto la boca que creyó que se le desencajaba la mandíbula. De mientras, su amiga la miraba con una alegría tan intensa que casi se podía tocar.

.- Esto... – Lina se rascó la cabeza mientras una gota de sudor le caía por la sien.- ¿Cómo que un admirador secreto?

.- Pues eso, un admirador secreto. Un hombre que me escribe cartas y me hace regalos y me dice cosas bonitas y...

.- Por dios, qué mal rollo, Filia.

.- ¡¡Mal rollo no, que es muy bonito!!- respondió molesta la rubia.

.- Bueno... ¿Y cuando entró en tu vida ese "admirador secreto"?- preguntó Lina a pesar de que ya conocía la respuesta.

.- Desde hace tres meses más o menos.

Lina bajó la vista levemente y Filia prosiguió.

.- Le manda a Zeros que me de todas las cosas en mano... Él sabe quién es, pero cada vez que le pregunto me dice que es un secreto. ¡Será imbécil...!

.- O sea, que Zeros es el mensajero.- dijo Lina levantando la cabeza bruscamente, sin creer lo que había oído.

.- Sí.

.- Filia... ¿No has pensado que puede ser el mismo Zeros el admirador secreto?

La sonrisa de felicidad de Filia se desvaneció como el humo y fue substituida por una expresión de profunda decepción. A Lina le dolió en cierto modo que su amiga pusiera esa cara.

.- ¿Cómo...?- acertó a decir la rubia.

.- Pues dándotelo él mismo para que no sospeches de él y diciéndote que es un secreto. Conociéndole, incluso puede que sea una bromita de las suyas.

La expresión de Filia se acentuó. Miró a Lina decepcionada, incluso dolida y luego fijó sus ojos en la mesa donde la pelirroja estaba comiendo. Lina la miró durante un rato mientras Filia movía los ojos de un lado a otro de la mesa, inmersa en sus confusos pensamientos. Finalmente, la rubia se levantó pegando tal puñetazo a la mesa que todos los demás comensales se la quedaron mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

.- ¡Hijo de la gran puta!¡Me ha estado tomando el pelo durante éste tiempo y yo como una boba creyéndome todo lo que me decía!!- La rubia gritaba sin tener en consideración a la demás gente que había en la sala. Lina, por su parte, tenía los ojos como platos y miraba a Filia como si de pronto se hubiese transformado en algún monstruo mitológico.

.- ¿Fi... Filia...?- atinó a decir la ex hechicera.

.- ¡¡LINA!!- Filia la miró con determinación y el odio pintado en la cara. ¿Dónde había ido a parar esa carita angelical de la que la rubia hacía gala tan a menudo?- ¡¡ME ACOMPAÑAS...!! ¡¡VAMOS A PONER A CALDO A ESA BASURA!!

.- Esto... No, Filia... en serio... Yo mejor me quedo aquí, que... tengo que acabar de comer...- dijo Lina con una gota en la sien y poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato.

La rubia se fue del comedor a pasos largos. Parecía como si su cuerpo desprendiera pura ira y fuera capaz de arrasarlo todo... igual que un dragón.

Lina suspiró. Poco a poco los comensales volvieron a sus asuntos y ella a sus cavilaciones.

...

_No podía aguantar más en su puesto de trabajo y ya no tenía más uñas que morder. Se ausentó un momento diciendo que iba al lavabo y que en dos minutos volvía. Una mentira piadosa, desde luego. Se dirigió directamente a la sección de Zeros. _

_.- No se dónde está... – le informó Martina con su habitual acento pijo.- ¡Y si le ves, dile que hace una hora que dijo que iba a pedirle a Dynast unas copias de la campaña pasada y aún estamos esperando a que vuelva! _

_Lina asintió levemente antes de marcharse, la voz de Martina siempre le había provocado jaqueca. _

_Miró aquí y allá, en el comedor, en las secciones, en los lavabos, incluso ojeó a ver si estaba en el despacho de Zelas, pero no había ni rastro de su compañero de piso. Se cruzó con Filia y Val, que parecían molestos por algo... sobre todo la rubia. _

_.- Hola, Fi ¿has visto a Zeros?- preguntó la pelirroja. _

_.- ¿¡Que si he visto a Zeros!? ¡¡Claro que he visto a esa basura y ojalá no tuviera que verlo nunca más!!- gritó la rubia fuera de si. Lina pasó por alto ese desagradable comentario. _

_.- ¿Dónde está? _

_.- ¡¡Yo que se!!- y siguió avanzando airada. _

_.- ¡¡Te he hecho una pregunta, Filiaaaaaaaa!!- chilló Lina enfadada por el descaro de la rubia. _

_.- Si estás buscando a Zeros, estaba en nuestra sección.- dijo Val seriamente y casi sin mirarla. _

_.- D-de acuerdo...- asintió la pelirroja. No sabía porqué, pero el primo de su amiga siempre le había provocado cierto respeto y su compañía nunca le había resultado agradable. _

_Se encaminó hacia la sección de Filia, al final del pasillo. Se detuvo antes de entrar, cogió aire y se asomó discretamente por la puerta. Efectivamente ahí estaba Zeros, tan desastrado como siempre. No había nadie más porque ya era la hora de comer... ¿qué estaba haciendo entonces ese idiota allí? Parecía estar chafardeando entre las cosas de Filia. Que si un pasadorcito por allí... que si una fotito por allá... que si un ejemplar del Código Da Vinci por el otro lado... Zeros abrió el libro por la página por donde se había quedado Filia, lo miró un momento, introdujo un sobre en su interior y lo dejó suavemente donde estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _

_Lina dejó de mirar y se puso de espaldas contra la pared. ¿Qué sería ese sobre...? ¡Bah! ¡Seguro que era algo de trabajo...! aunque, claro... las cosas de trabajo no se dejan mezcladas con las cosas de... _

_.- ¿Lina? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Zeros apareciendo de pronto por el marco de la puerta. ._

_.- Yo... _

_.- ¿Hace mucho que estás ahí...?- dijo él alzando una ceja. _

_.- No, acabo de llegar.- mintió Lina poniéndose tan roja como un tomate bien maduro. _

_.- Vaya, vaya... Si estás buscando a Filia, se ha ido hace un momento al comedor echando humo... ¡Hay que ver cómo es ésta chica, debería controlar un poco sus enfados!- dijo ácidamente. _

_.- No... Te estaba buscando a ti.- dijo Lina tímidamente. Él no pareció especialmente sorprendido.- En realidad era para preguntarte si te había llegado la carta. _

_Zeros puso cara de desconcierto. _

_.- Sí, ¿por qué...? ¿Sólo has venido por eso?_

_.- ¡Claro que he venido por eso! ¡¿Te parece poco importante?!_

_.- Ehm... No, no... Me parece muy importante.- accedió Zeros con aire burlón, pero a Lina no le hacía ninguna gracia. _

_.- ¿Y bien...? ¿Qué dices? _

_.- ¿Qué digo de qué...? _

_.- ¡¡Uyyyyyyshhhh, Zeros a veces pareces más tonto que Gaudy!! _

_.- Ah, ya... Bueno, me parece buena idea. _

_Lina miró a Zeros con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Por qué se lo tomaba con tanta naturalidad...? Era cierto que Zeros no era precisamente "nuevo" en estas cosas, pero... de ahí a tomarse una declaración tan a la ligera... Y además le había dicho que sí. Eso era muy raro... _

_.- ¿A-Así? ¿Sin pensártelo ni nada?- balbuceó Lina. _

_.- No se qué quieres que me piense, Linita... Ya sabes- dijo acercando su cara a la de ella.- que todo lo que tú digas a mi me parece bien.- y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_Ella se quedó de piedra, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Y pensar que con Gaudy había tenido tan mala suerte en el instituto... _

_.- ¿Vienes a comer?- preguntó él. Lina sentía que si se alejaba de la pared, se caería redonda al suelo. _

_.- No, yo... Me quedo un rato a trabajar.- dijo entrecortadamente. _

_Zeros se encogió de hombros y desapareció por las escaleras, entonces Lina se deslizó por la pared hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo. Y allí se quedó un cuarto de hora, quizá dos, divagando sobre lo atractivo, lo inteligente, lo maravilloso, lo adorable, lo guapo, lo perfecto que era Zeros. _

_De pronto recordó que su compañero de piso había dejado una misteriosa misiva en el libro de Filia._

_.- ¿Qué será...?- pensó en voz alta, gateando hasta llegar frente a la mesa de Filia. _

_Seguro que era una de sus bromas... Desde luego, Zeros era adorable pero un poco asqueroso a veces. Cuando le daba por hacer una de sus bromas ya se podían echar todos a temblar. Lina buscó entre las páginas del libro, leyendo entre líneas el contenido... Debía ser una de las pocas personas en el mundo que no lo había leído aún. _

_Miró el sobre durante unos segundos. Le dio la vuelta. No tenía firma, ni remitente, solamente ponía, en letras de imprenta: "Para Filia Ul Copt". _

_Tuvo un sentimiento extraño. Supo que no le iba a gustar lo que había dentro de ese sobre. Ni siquiera estaba cerrado del todo, así que lo abrió. Desplegó la carta lentamente, también escrita en letra de imprenta, y sin firmar. _

_Efectivamente, a Lina no le gustó nada el contenido. _

_Que desde hacía un tiempo que la observaba... que cada día que pasaba estaba más enamorado de ella... que no era capaz de decírselo a la cara... que le disculpara por ser tan cobarde... que solo quería que supiera sus sentimientos... Que no se enfadara y que le disculpara por todo en general. _

_¿Qué era todo aquello? Lina guardó consternada la carta sin molestarse en dejarla dentro del libro. Si Zeros estaba tan enamorado de Filia... ¿Porqué le había dicho que sí...? Los ojos de Lina se humedecieron. _

"_¡Tranquila, Lina, no seas idiota!" se dijo. "Zeros no es así... además, la carta ni siquiera estaba firmada, ¿cómo puedes pensar que ha sido él el que la ha escrito? ¿Y si es una broma? ¡Claro, seguramente es eso, boba!"_

_Reprimir sus lágrimas supuso un duro esfuerzo. Si solían decir que su carácter parecía el de un dragón no era precisamente por casualidad. Y si se parecía un dragón, ese tipo de cosas debían rebotar contra su piel escamosa y dura sin hacerle el menor daño. _

_Dejó cuidadosamente la carta dentro del libro y dando pasos muy pequeños, apoyada contra la pared como un animal herido, se dirigió lentamente a su sección. _

...

Toda la tarde trabajando sin parar. Amelia le había comentado que Filia y Zeros habían formado un espectáculo tan escandaloso en los pasillos, que hasta había llegado a oídos del jefazo de la empresa, Shabi (Shabranigdu), y que estaban barajando la posibilidad de despedirlos.

.- ¿Porqué se enfadarían tanto...?.-pensó en voz alta Amelia con gesto preocupado.

.- En Filia es normal... lo que no me explico es lo de Zeros.- reflexionó Zel.- De todos modos, no importa, no es asunto nuestro.

.-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Zelgadis? ¡Son nuestros amigos!

.- Son gente con la que solemos estar... Amelia, tu concepto de amistad no es el mismo que el mío.

.- Tú siempre tan positivo, Zel.- intervino Lina.- Aunque desde luego, si Zeros se va de aquí, no me importaría para nada.- dijo sin estar muy convencida de sus palabras.

.- ¿Tú también, Lina...?- preguntó Amelia consternada.

.- ¡Bah! No te preocupes... Zeros y Filia tienen la ventaja de que tienen enchufe en ésta mierda de empresa.- afirmó la pelirroja recuperando parte de la vitalidad que parecía haber perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Lina se sentía mejor. Al fin y al cabo, tener tanto trabajo y estar con sus amigos de siempre no iba tan mal después de todo.

Así pasó el resto de la tarde. Por desgracia tuvieron que hacer horas extra pues el trabajo les ahogaba y ella, como en los viejos tiempos, no paraba de quejarse y de echarle maldiciones a Fibrizzo y a Zelas.

.- ¡No puedo más!- dijo Amelia.- ¡Me duelen los ojos y la cabeza y tengo todo el cuerpo agarrotado!

.- Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy.- repuso Zelgadis.

Lina bostezó y se estiró en su silla, luego se levantó y cogió su chaqueta, que estaba colgada en una percha.

.- Vamos a ver a mi hermana un rato y luego nos vamos a casa ¿vale?- propuso Lina alegremente.

.- ¿A ver a Luna ahora...?- replicó Amelia.

.- ¡Un poco de compañía nos irá bien para relajarnos! ¡Vamos, Amelia, no seas vaga!- animó la pelirroja.

.- Te veo mejor, Lina.- dijo Zel.

.- Estoy bien.- afirmó esta levantando el pulgar y guiñándole un ojo.- Venga, vámonos.

Zel y Amelia la siguieron hasta el bar de Luna. La claridad del día empezaba a desaparecer lentamente y las nubes se tornaban gris oscuro hasta que por la noche se hacían negras. Saludaron a Martina y a Zangulus que ya se iban hacia casa. También vieron al impasible Dynast acompañado de Sherra.

El interior del establecimiento era un hervidero de voces y humo la mayoría del cual procedente de los cigarrillos de Zelas y Gaarv. Naga iba de un lado para otro riendo de esa forma tan escandalosa y vestida de esa manera tan estrambótica, pero como siempre había buen ambiente en el local. Lina dirigió una mirada a su hermana, que estaba tan ocupada que no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado. En la barra, de espaldas a ellos estaban Filia, Val y Zeros.

Lina puso los ojos en blanco y frunció el ceño al verles.

.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que tienes que estar siempre donde yo voy o que?- dijo acercándose a Zeros y haciendo que su voz se escuchara por encima del barullo.

Filia tomó un largo trago de lo que parecía ser whisky y luego se giró hacia ella murmurando su nombre. Val también se giró pero Zeros no hizo nada.

.- ¿Me oyes o que?- continuó Lina.

.- ¿Estás segura de que no eres tú la que va a donde estoy yo?- dijo él girándose y mostrándole una sonrisa malévola.

.- ¡Escúchame, imbécil!- dijo ella cogiéndole por el cuello de la camisa.- Si no vienes esta misma noche a recoger los trastos que quedan en mi casa...

Lina no supo cómo continuar. Se detuvo un momento para poder pensar una amenaza decente, pero él fue mucho más rápido.

.- Uhh... que miedo... ¿Y qué harás si no voy, Linita...? ¿Te suicidarás?

Eso fue un golpe bajo, sucio, rastrero y sobre todo, doloroso... muy, muy doloroso. Lina puso cara de asco mientras miraba la de Zeros, sonriente. No podía pegarle un puñetazo porque estaba en el bar de su propia hermana y el comentario fue tan duro que no se podía centrar en otra cosa que no fuera el ser despreciable que tenía delante.

.- ¡¡Zeros!!Cómo puedes ser tan cruel!?.- Intervino Filia.

.- Sólo intentaba defenderme.- dijo él encogiendo los hombros.

Finalmente Lina lo soltó tan bruscamente que hizo que se tambaleara en su asiento.

.- Me das asco.- le dijo sentándose al lado de Filia.

Se percató de que Zel, Amelia y Luna, junto con la mitad de los clientes del bar los estaban mirando. Zeros se levantó, puso un billete sobre la mesa y dijo con tono sombrío "Cóbrate, Luna", luego salió por la puerta. Filia le dijo algo a Val y éste le siguió contrariado y de mal humor.

.- Lina- llamó la rubia.- no se lo tengas en cuenta... Ha tenido un mal día...

.- ¡¿Qué no se lo tenga en cuenta!?Por dios, Filia!!Ningún mal día justifica lo que me ha dicho!!- chilló la pelirroja mirando a su amiga con rabia.

Filia se quedó unos segundos en silencio, se aseguró de que nadie la escuchaba y luego le dijo.

.- Lina, Zeros no era quien me enviaba cosas.

.- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces quien era, el ratoncito Pérez?

.- N... No... Era... Dynast.- confesó tímidamente la rubia.

Por segunda vez en un día, la pelirroja abrió tanto la boca que creyó que se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula.

.- ¿Qué queeee...?

.- Lo que oyes. Resulta que Dynast está... enamorado de mí.- Dijo Filia como si aún no lo creyera del todo y roja desde la barbilla hasta la raíz del pelo. Lo cierto es que era difícil imaginar que una persona tan fría como Dynast tuviera algún tipo de sentimiento.- Pero es muy tímido y... no se, se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de enviarme cartas anónimas y para que no le descubriera le pidió a Zeros que me las diera en mano y guardara el secreto. Y... bueno, ya sabes cómo es Zeros que cuando su hermana o alguno de sus superiores le pide algo lo cumple aunque tenga que pisotear a los demás por el camino.

Lina tenía los ojos como platos. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si le doliera mucho.

.- ¡¡Pero de qué va éste culebrón...?!.- dijo entre dientes.

.- No se... Pero... bueno... –Filia desvió la mirada. - Lina... No deberías ser así con Zeros, ha tenido un mal día.

Lina dejó que la rubia se despidiera de Luna y los otros y se marchara también. Después la pelirroja se quedó pensativa durante mucho rato.

_... _

Lina se sentía mal. Su vitalidad había desaparecido por completo aunque tratara de aparentar lo contrario. Gaudy, Zel y Amelia le habían preguntado mil veces esa tarde qué le pasaba pero ella había mentido diciéndoles que todo estaba bien...

_¿Bien? ¿Cómo podía estar todo bien si Zeros le decía que sí la quería y luego iba dejando cartas de amor por ahí? ¿Y si Dolphin no se había acordado de darle la carta? ¿Y si la había leído y no se la había querido dar a Zeros? ¿Y si la carta de Zeros a Filia era una broma de las suyas...? ¿Y qué podía hacer si todo era lo que parecía?_

_Aquel día acabaron pronto y fueron los primeros en bajar al bar. Al cabo de poco tiempo, entraron Filia, Val y Sylpheel que se acoplaron al grupo... y justo después apareció él. _

_Se sentó al lado suyo y pidió un carajillo, como solía hacer. _

_.- ¿Qué tal, Lina?- Zeros preguntó por preguntar algo. _

_.- Mal.-sentenció ella. Él le miró entre preocupado y sorprendido. _

_.- ¿Qué te pasa?_

"_¿Y tú me lo preguntas?" pensó Lina. _

_.- Pues... que... bueno... Zeros yo... Tú... Nosotros...- La pelirroja vio que una expresión de incomprensión se formaba en el rostro de su amado.- Zeros... yo... te... Bueno... tú..._

_.-Yo...- repitió Zeros con una sonrisa. _

_.- ¿Estás...? bueno... _

_.- Estoy bueno.- soltó Zeros antes de explotar en carcajadas. _

_La cara de Lina se puso del mismo color que su pelo y acto seguido le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello y empezó a apretar. _

_.-¡¡IDIOTA!! ¡¡ESTABA HABLANDO EN SERIO!! ¿¡Es que todo te lo tienes que tomar a guasa o que?! _

_.- ¡Ay! ¡No te enfades, Lina, si lo has dicho tú...!- dijo él entrecortadamente e intentando liberarse. Ella le soltó y recuperó la compostura. _

_.- Bueno ¿y qué era eso tan serio que me ibas a decir?- rió Zeros. _

_.- Que si tú...-empezó Lina.- Que... Zeros, ¿tu como ves a Filia? _

_Zeros la miró extrañado. _

_.- Quiero decir que... Zeros, si realmente... si tú... si tuvieras que elegir entre las dos, ¿con quien te quedarías? _

_.- ¿Entre tú y Filia? Espera, Lina ¿de qué va esto?_

_.- Ya sabes de lo que te hablo...- dijo Lina evitando mirar al hombre a los ojos. _

_Hubo unos minutos de silencio entre ellos dos. Lina miraba de reojo a Zeros que no parecía preocupado por lo que le había preguntado. La cuestión dejaba a entender que Lina le había visto colocar la carta en el libro de Filia pero... ¿Lo entendería él así? ¿Y si Zeros decía que prefería a Filia? Lina bebió un trago del café que había pedido con semblante preocupado. _

_.- ¿Zeros? ¿A quién elegirías?- insistió la muchacha. _

_Él la miró con una sonrisa, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. _

_.- Liiiina... He de admitir que Filia está muy bien.- dijo echándole una mirada lujuriosa a la rubia que molestó a la pelirroja.- Y la verdad es que las dos tenéis un carácter...- dijo, ésta vez con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y apartándose ligeramente de Lina cuya mirada daba escalofríos.- Pero admito... que entre las dos, me quedo contigo.- esto lo dijo acercándose mucho a ella, guiñándole un ojo. _

_Y el mundo se derritió. _

_Se derritió como un helado dentro de un horno, como una bola de nieve en el desierto del Sahara. El mundo se hizo agua y una agradable calidez invadió a Lina. Sintió que en la tierra solo estaban ella y Zeros, nadie más. Sólo ellos dos, sentados en una nube y viendo pasar las estrellas fugaces. Un paraíso cálido y hermoso que jamás llegaría a su fin. _

_... _

.- ¿Lina?

.- ¿Msí?

.- Nosotros ya nos vamos... ¿quieres que te llevemos?

.- No... No, gracias Amelia. Creo... que me quedaré un rato más, ya cogeré un taxi o algo.- dijo Lina bebiendo un poco más de su café.

La morena se encogió levemente de hombros y se despidió de ella junto con Zelgadis.

Ya no quedaba nadie en el bar de excepto Zelas, Dolphin, Eris, uno de los dos Rezos y un par de clientes no habituales. El establecimiento parecía uno de esos garitos cutres que aparecen tan a menudo en las películas Yankees.

.- Lina.- llamó su hermana desde el lado contrario de la barra.

.- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la pelirroja sin muchos ánimos.

.- ¿Estás enfadada?- preguntó la mayor de las Inverse adoptando de pronto un aire infantil.

Lina miró a su hermana haciendo obvia la respuesta.

.- Me refiero a si estás cabreada conmigo.- Aclaró Luna.

.- ¿Contigo? No, ¿por qué?

.- Verás... es que... No te fui a visitar al hospital. Creía que no iba a hacer falta y además tenía mucha faena. Pero me sabía muy mal y creía que estabas enfadada conmigo porque cuando viniste al bar después de que te dieran el alta, tuviste una reacción muy rara... – dijo Luna velozmente y casi sin pausas, como si quisiera liberarse pronto de su carga.

Se miraron durante un largo rato sin decirse nada. Lina bajó la mirada. Era cierto. Luna no había ido al hospital a verla y eso le había dolido, pero el problema que tenía con Zeros no le había dejado acordarse hasta ese momento.

Volvió a mirar de nuevo a Luna, quien estaba atendiendo a uno de sus clientes desconocidos. Desde pequeña, Lina siempre había estado a la sombra de su hermana. Siempre había sacado peores notas, siempre había sido más tonta, más mala, siempre había tenido más mala suerte y siempre había sido una rebelde sin causa comparada con la angelical Luna.

Pero eso cambió. Luna decidió hacerse camarera y ella pasó a ser la lista, la inteligente... O al menos así lo vieron sus padres. Luna era la oveja descarriada de la familia por no haber querido estudiar una carrera y Lina se había alegrado de quitarse esa carga de encima. Con el tiempo, esa superioridad pasó a ser tirantez entre las dos... Y ahora Lina había vuelto a nacer... ya no dudaba del amor que sentía Luna hacia ella, pero sabía que de un tiempo a esa parte la rivalidad había hecho que ese cariño mermara y eso significaba que las cosas con su hermana nunca volverían a ser lo mismo.

Luna debía haberlo pasado mal. La relación con su familia fue de mal en peor desde que se hizo la dueña del local y lo cierto es que Luna sólo había tomado la decisión de dedicarse a algo que parecía gustarle.

Lina notó que Luna se acercaba de nuevo. Se miraron un momento y la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

.- No me pidas perdón a mí, soy yo la que debe disculparse. Me he portado siempre muy mal contigo.

Luna sonrió.

.- De pequeña, cuando me pedías perdón siempre era a regañadientes.- rió Luna.- Pero siempre te he perdonado, al fin y al cabo... los hermanos están para eso ¿no?

Lina la miró un momento y luego se abrazaron por encima de la barra. Era curioso, pero Lina sintió un calor intenso que no sentía desde hacía tiempo. Un calor dentro de su alma que alivió toda pena, que la liberó de toda tristeza y que la llenaba de un gozo que creía que no iba a sentir nunca más si se separaba de su hermana.

.- Muy bonito.- dijo una voz por detrás, interrumpiendo la idílica escena.

.- ¿Zelas? ¿Ya has acabado? ¿Quieres que te cobre?- dijo Luna soltando a la pelirroja y volviendo al trabajo.

.- No... Yo solo venía a hablar de... hermanos. Como veo que estáis en el tema, pues he decidido que yo también quiero participar. – el tono de la mujer era severo, brusco y violento y su mirada era más helada que nunca. Por detrás de ella, Dolphin se llevaba las manos a la boca de forma inquieta.

.- Ah... Bueno, pues siéntate... ¿Te pongo algo más?- ofreció Luna.

.- No, nada más de momento, Luna, gracias. – dijo Zelas en un tono algo más suave y sentándose al lado de Lina quien la miró con descaro.

.- ¿Vienes a defender a tu hermanito?

.- No, mi hermanito se defiende el solo... únicamente vengo a advertirte que vayas con cuidado.

Lina la miró sin entender.

.- Te lo diré de manera que hasta una mente tan limitada como la tuya pueda entenderlo: Si vuelves a hacerle daño a mi hermano, me aseguraré de que tu vida sea un infierno.- dijo Zelas escupiendo las palabras.

.- ¿Me estás amenazando...?

.- ¿A ti que te parece que hago, mema? – dijo con tono ciertamente airado y mirándola de reojo.- Por si no lo sabes, que pongan de mierda para abajo a un hermano no es lo que mejor sienta. Sobre todo si llega a tu casa hecho polvo y con la mitad de sus cosas metidas en una maleta.

Lina la miró desconcertada unos segundos pero en seguida volvió a ponerse firme de nuevo.

.- No me da ninguna pena.- Afirmó.

.- Enhorabuena.- contestó la mujer con una mezcla de ironía y asco y echando el humo de su cigarrillo por la boca.- Yo ya te he advertido, Inverse.

Dicho esto, la que en el mundo de Lina fuera el ama de las bestias se levantó de su asiento, pagó la cuenta y se marchó dejando tras ella un rastro de volutas de humo.

…

_Aquella noche transcurrió rutinaria como cualquier otra noche. A pesar de los intentos de Lina por seducir a Zeros y "reafirmar debidamente" su relación, él pareció no darse cuenta de las insinuaciones de Lina (y si se dio cuenta, desde luego no lo demostró). _

_Esto no podía ser más humillante para Lina. ¿¡A qué se suponía que estaba esperando Zeros?! ¿¡A que se desnudara delante de él?! _

_Lina se armó de valor. _

_.-Esto… Zeros… ca… riño….-Su compañero de piso frunció levemente el ceño y la miró.- Ehm… Quizás… Si quieres, ¿eh?. Quizás… deberíamos… tomar… Un postre después de la cena en vez de ver la televisión… _

_.- Pero si ya hemos comido postre_

_.- En… la cama_

_Él la miró con cara de total desconcierto, pero pareció haber captado por fin la indirecta. _

_.- Eh…- Zeros pareció quedarse extrañamente en blanco, seguramente pensando dónde se encontraba el truco en esa proposición. _

_.- Ya veo que no.- Se quejó Lina, y resignada se giró para marcharse a su habitación._

_.- ¡No, no, espera Lina!.- Zeros se levantó del sillón raudo y veloz y la atrapó antes de que pudiera llegar al pasillo.- Si yo sí que quiero acostarme contigo, porque lo que quieres es… bueno, es eso ¿no…?. Oye, aquí no habrá gato encerrado ¿verdad? Que nos conocemos._

_Lina miró a Zeros de arriba abajo. En todos los años que lo conocía nunca le había visto tan nervioso y dispuesto a algo. Sonrió y luego soltó una carcajada. _

_.- No, no hay gato encerrado, es una proposición seria.- Dijo Lina de pronto muy segura de si misma._

_.- Seguro, ¿eh? _

_.- ¡¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita!?_

_.- Está bien, está bien, no te enfades Linita.- Zeros sonreía de oreja a oreja, pícaro, y de pronto la besó. _

_Lina cerró los ojos y sintió el calor del cuerpo de Zeros. Había deseado que llegara ése preciso momento muchísimas veces desde que vivían juntos. Solo podía pensar en él, en sus manos acariciando su pelo, su espalda y sus nalgas. Notando el calor que subía desde las entrañas hasta sus labios y sus mejillas, que ahora debían de estar tan rojas como sus cabellos de fuego. _

_Zeros empezó a besarla por el cuello, quemándola con cada roce de sus labios y poco a poco, en una extraña danza errática, se desplazaron hasta la habitación de él y se dejaron caer sobre la cama, con la pasión que sólo se puede comparar con el ardor de las llamas. _

_Una vez allí se empezaron a desvestir mutuamente, deseosos de sentir el cuerpo desnudo del otro. Lina percibió el olor de Zeros, era un olor dulzón, extraño de describir para aquellos que están atrapados por el sentido de la vista. Pero en ese momento la vista jugaba un papel nulo pues Lina cerró los ojos entregándose al tacto de las manos y el cuerpo de su amante, al tiempo que ella acariciaba su pecho, su espalda, su pelo… _

_Y cuando ya creía que se amarían mutuamente, que ese sería el principio de muchas noches parecidas, noches sin dormir, llenas de deseo, excitación y cariño mutuo, un estridente e intermitente sonido perforó el ambiente y el tiempo se puso en marcha de nuevo. _

_El deseo de pronto se convirtió en desnudez y una pausa llena de vergüenza se apoderó de ellos mientras el teléfono seguía sonando, ajeno al dolor que les ocasionaba esa repentina interrupción. _

_Zeros se quedó confuso durante unos segundos, y luego quiso volver a la carga, pero Lina lo detuvo. _

_.- Cógelo, corre. _

_Ojala no hubiese pronunciado esas palabras nunca. _

_Zeros se levantó resignado y medio desnudo a atender la llamada y ella se quedó en la cama tumbada con la sensación de que una apisonadora gigante le había pasado por encima, y esperó pacientemente a que Zeros regresara en seguida. _

_Lina esperó y esperó lo que a ella le parecieron horas, cuando en realidad solo habían pasado segundos, y decidió levantarse para averiguar quién demonios podía ser el cretino que le había robado la total atención de Zeros. _

_Asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta que daba al salón y contempló la semi desnudez de Zeros de espaldas a ella. Sólo podía definir ese cuerpo como "hermoso" sin volverse loca pensando en él, y supo que había sido una estúpida al no haberse decidido antes a dar un paso como ese. _

_.-Si, ya lo se… Sí… No seas tonta…- Decía él en voz baja.- Pero ya te he dicho esta mañana que no me llames por la noche… ¿Cómo que porqué? ¿Qué significa que no te fías de mí?_

_Lina frunció el ceño. De pronto, empezó a preocuparle seriamente la persona que había al otro lado de la línea. _

_.- Vale, sí, mañana nos vemos… No, no, en tu casa… Vale, a la misma hora… Sí, yo también te quiero mucho. Adiós. _

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**Esto es todo por esta vez. Espero que os haya gustado y que no haya habido un cambio demasiado brusco entre lo que ya tenía escrito en 2005 y lo que he escrito en 2008. **

**Besos como diplodocus de la copia del ama de las bestias: KopiiZelas**


	9. Mensaje a los lectores

_**Este es un mensaje para todos aquellos que habéis estado leyendo este fanfic hasta ahora, y también para todos aquellos que lo hayan empezado a leer hace poco y hayan llegado hasta aquí. **_

_**Nunca antes había matado una historia, así que me da bastante pena hacerlo después de tanto tiempo. Siempre me he dicho que terminaría este fic de una forma u otra, aunque me llevara años, pero la verdad es que no me veo capaz de terminar la historia por varios motivos. **_

_**El primero es que hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribo. Creo que he perdido mucho nivel y no quiero estropearlo todo ahora. Sinceramente, prefiero matar la historia y conservar el buen recuerdo que tengo de ella antes de terminarla rápido y mal. **_

_**En segundo lugar, entra el factor tiempo. Ahora mismo estoy haciendo otras historias en otros registros, y no tengo tiempo para escribir (a parte de la facultad y todas las demás obligaciones rutinarias). **_

_**Y en tercer lugar, creo que este fic hace aguas por todas partes. Lo empecé en 2004, cuando tenía 15 años. Sinceramente, hay muchas cosas que ahora cambiaría porque no me cuadran (por ejemplo, la edad de los personajes, y sus nombres), cosas pilladas por los pelos. Lo mismo digo de su carácter, que es bastante adolescente. **_

_**En fin, tampoco recuerdo muy bien cómo tenía planeado que terminara. Me gustaría decir que algún día lo continuaré, pero me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no basta que lo diga para no llegar a hacerlo nunca. **_

_**Solo quería disculparme debidamente por dejarlo todo a mitad o a muy poco del final, sobre todo a aquellos que empezaron a leer desde el principio y que me han dado tantos ánimos. **_

_**Responderé a los reviews del capítulo anterior aquí, como manda la antigua tradición en la que no se podía replicar en la misma sección de reviews. **_

Elena: Lo siento mucho, pero la cosa llegó hasta aquí. La verdad es que me alegro de que decidieras seguir leyendo a pesar de ser un Xellos/Lina, eso significa que al menos era lo suficientemente entretenido como para que no cerraras la ventana pensando que no te interesaba. Muchisimas gracias.

Raven: Vale, a ti es a quien te debo pedir mil y una disculpas, arrodillarme ante ti pidiendo clemencia y hacerme el harakiri por lo menos. Además, deberías tener derecho a poder matarme y torturarme de la forma mas vil y sangrienta que se te ocurra, porque cuando tu decidiste terminar con "The sins of father" yo me eché encima tuyo y te destripé vilmente.

Y aún así tengo que darte las gracias. Porque en realidad tú eres la persona que me estuvo apoyando desde el mismo principio de entrar a fanfiction. Recuerdo que el primer review que recibí era tuyo y te agradezco muchísimo que hayas estado conmigo todo este tiempo haciéndome buenas críticas y apoyándome siempre.

Desgraciadamente, no podrás leer como termina la historia y si Zeros tenía un pasado gay, pero creo que te lo estuve explicando por teléfono hace ya mucho tiempo.

Para ti las gracias mas especiales de todas, y muchos besos gordos gordos como ballenatos del "ama de las bestias" :)

Bex: Oh, dios mío… lo siento de verdad. Supongo que el rayo de luz que nos brindó revolution en mi caso solo fue la luz de una cerilla. Mis más sinceras disculpas… me sabe muy mal venir con esta noticia después de ese review con tanta energía. Y muchas gracias porque en su momento me hizo sentirme como en los viejos tiempos.

Trinity17: Gracias por haber esperado y por tu apoyo. Me reitero en lo dicho: Lamento muchísimo lo que ha pasado, espero que me perdones…

Lina-Thepink: Me alegro de que te resultara interesante, pero lamento que no puedas ver el final…

Sandy: Gracias. La verdad es que para una fan incondicional que tengo y le hago esta jugada… Me alegro de que te pareciera interesante y poco habitual. La verdad es que cuando empecé el fic pensé en hacer precisamente un Universo Alternativo en que al principio no se supiera si lo era o no, vamos, algo raro, para probar. Me da pena de que todo haya terminado así y de decepcionarte de esta manera.

_**Bueno, solo deciros a los lectores que realmente he pasado ratos muy buenos escribiendo esta historia, leyendo vuestros reviews y contestándolo. **_

_**Espero que, aunque esto termine de forma amarga, os hayáis divertido y emocionado durante todo este tiempo tanto como yo. **_

_**Muchos besos y recuerdos, y muchas gracias de nuevo a todos de parte de Kopii Zelas. **_


End file.
